The Search is Over
by AchikaMiyu
Summary: It's two weeks before Cid and Shera are getting married and Cloud has left to see all of their friends before the wedding leaving Tifa behind. But doubt and uncertainty plague Tifa's mind as an old threat rears its ugly head. COMPLETE!
1. The Search Begins

Disclaimer:  I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

The Search is Over

Chapter 1:  The search begins

            Tifa checked and double-checked Cloud's bags to make sure he had all the necessities he needed.  She made sure that some of his favorite foods were packed and loaded onto his Chocobo, Locus.

            Cloud walked up to the stables to see Tifa busying herself with his bags.  He smiled and slowly approached her, "I think you've checked my bags about twenty times now."

            Tifa jumped up after being startled by Cloud's presence.  "Cloud!  You scared me," Tifa gasped trying to steady her wracked nerves.

            "Sorry about that," he said while scratching the back of his head.  "But I think you've already check my bags enough times."

            "Oh, I know.  I just want to make sure you have everything you need for the trip," she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

            "I do," he chuckled.  "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he said, hoping to change her mind.

            "No, I shouldn't.  There's still so much more work that needs to be done here and I couldn't leave my students without a teacher for two weeks," she said sadly.

            "I understand Master Lockheart," Cloud mockingly bowed down like one of her students.  

            "Cloud!" Tifa pushed him lightly causing him to fall back, but not before he grabbed her wrists and dragged her along with him.  

            Tifa landed awkwardly on Cloud's chest and the pair lay there on the ground too stunned for words.  They were both enjoying the moment, but too shy to express their true feelings.  Tifa and Cloud stared into each other's eyes and blushed.

            Quickly pushing herself up and brushing back strands of loose hair, Tifa muttered her apologies.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . I mean . . . here," Tifa said as she offered her hand to help Cloud up.

            He accepted it and let Tifa pull him part of the way up.  "It's ok Tifa.  I shouldn't have pulled you down with me," he said as he brushed some dirt off his pants.

            "But I guess you should get going if you want to get to Corel in time," Tifa said with a mix of sadness and resignation.

            "Yeah, I guess I better get going.  I'll make sure to say 'hi' to everyone for you," as Cloud slowly mounted his Chocobo.

            "You better," she said with a smile.

            Cloud nodded his head to show his compliance and smiled one last time before kicking Locus's sides to lurch him forward.  

            Tifa stood on the outskirts of Kalm as she watched Cloud fade away into the distance.  She sighed as she made her way back to the small house they shared.  She entered her house and looked up at the portrait that hung proudly over the mantle, it was the first thing that greeted them whenever they came home.  The large gold-framed picture was that of the AVALANCHE members at Gold Saucer during a break in their journey around the world.  Everyone, even Vincent Valentine, had huddled together to have this one moment immortalized forever.  It had been a year since that picture was taken and stopped Meteor from destroying the world.  

            Many things had changed in that year.  Cid had finally proposed to Shera and was to marry her by the end of the month.  Yuffie had gone back to Wutai to mend things with her father.  Nanaki has been immersing himself in knowledge about the planet through Bubenhagen and is still searching for more of his kind.  Cait Sith . . . . no, Reeve has been converting all of the mako reactors back to coal and solar power.  Vincent has been wandering around the world killing all the remaining Jenova clones that still existed.  Barret found comfort and a mother for Marlene with Aeris's adopted mother, Elmyra.  Which reminded Tifa of the one who never made it back to celebrate, Aeris.  The group had built a monument in her honor on the cliff overlooking the Midgar ruins: forever etching her memory in stone.

            Their journeys really changed everyone, but some things never change.  Cloud still appeared to mourn the loss of their fallen comrade by volunteering countless hours cleaning up the Midgar ruins and visiting Aeris's monument in his spare time.  Though Tifa and Cloud were living together, they still had a platonic relationship.  Neither one had the courage to change it into something more and Tifa was afraid that his feelings would never be the same for her as she had for him.  Despite it all, they made a vow to stick with each other since neither of them had a hometown or family to call their own.

            She made her way around the living room to the piano.  She insisted that they get one and though Cloud was reluctant at first, he eventually relented.  After playing for a few months, she had regained her previous skill for the instrument.  She sometimes even heard Cloud hitting a few keys now and then.  Tifa sat down and started playing a song from memory, one that she had learned by heart as a young child.  She closed her eyes while her fingers glided across the keys.

            After she finished, she still felt the need to let her fingers work the ivory keys.  She picked up the pile of sheet music and shuffled through the pages until she found an interesting tune.  One document caught her interest as she pulled out the crude piece of paper.  Everything was hand-written and there were many edits and scribbles written in pencil along the margins.  _It looks like Cloud's handwriting_.

            Tifa noticed that the title to the piece was called 'The Search is Over.'  She scanned the notes and started working the keys until the music transferred from the page to the piano.  The melody was beautiful.  She could tell that it was a score that was meant to have lyrics attached to it since the piece was fairly simple and repetitive, but it was far from boring.  She flipped the page to find the last half of the score and ended the song with one last chord.  

            She felt at peace as her hands rested on the keys, still holding them down until the last sound resonated out of the piano.  Removing her hands to hold up the hand-written sheet music, she smiled at the thought of Cloud composing such a beautiful piece.  But her smiled turned into a frown when she read the title over again.  _'The Search is Over' . . . he's probably still searching for her, for Aeris.  _She carefully put the sheet music back to its place and closed the cover on the keys.  Taking a deep breath, she left the piano and the beautifully written score behind to ready herself for the rest of the day.

__________

End Chapter 1

A/N:  I will warn you that the next chapter will probably blind most of you.  I'm also working on two other fics at the same time so updates will take at least two to three weeks.  


	2. Out comes the Evil

Note:    I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

A/N:     WARNING! There is some sexual imagery in this chapter and it's not very pretty.

**Chapter 2: Out comes the Evil**

            "I'm dying my son," the festering form of Jenova wailed in her mako prison.

            "I know mother. It seems more and more of Hojo's failed experiments are being destroyed by Mr. Valentine," Sephiroth sneered as he said the AVALANCHE member's name. "I should have killed him when I first had the chance, but the puppet distracted me."

            "Child, we need to find a host that we can control very soon, for I fear that we don't have much time," Jenova's venomous voice hissed seductively into Sephiroth's ear.

            "I understand. I will find a suitable host. We'll have to lure them to the Northern Crater, but nothing a little mind control and deception won't fix."

            "Yes my son, go forth with your mind to find me a new body. We need someone strong and powerful enough to fight our enemies, but they have to be weak enough so we can break their spirit," Jenova cackled as she started to unlatch the belts off of her son's trench coat. "I want my revenge on the puppet."

            "You will have your revenge, I assure you," Sephiroth smirked as he felt Jenova slowly undressing him with her slithering tentacles. He felt himself get aroused by her touch and concentrated on the many ways he could please her.

            The last time he truly pleased her was when he had killed the last Cetra and his rival Aeris Gainsbough. He remembered how the puppet had been devastated by her death and how weak his mind had become, but lately it had been harder to link with him. He had grown too strong, too cautious.

            Sephiroth felt Jenova's body grinding against his, yearning for release. His hands pulled her body in closer as he roamed around it to find that sensual spot. "Do you remember when I killed the Ancient, mother?"

            "Oh yes, you were such a good boy that day," she moaned as Sephiroth thrusted into her. "Remind me how everyone suffered," she said in between pants.

            "There were only three who saw me impale the girl: the puppet, the big black man and the puppet's childhood friend. She's the same girl I almost killed when I first found you mother," Sephiroth breathed lustfully into Jenova's ear.

            "Oh yes! It brought your mother such delight to see you scar her perfect body," Jenova squealed in delight. She shot open her eyes and set her lips in a twisted grin as a plan formed in her demented mind. "She is in love with the puppet, is she not?"

            "Yes mother. She seems to worship the very air he breathes," he replied while mechanically thrusting into the wormy body of his mother. "She's also the emotional backbone of our enemies," Sephiroth grinned, finally catching suit of his mother's idea.

            "Bring her to me. Be a good boy and get your mother that girl's body," Jenova practically screamed as she was brought over the top.

            "Yes, mother!" Sephiroth tightened his face and then relaxed as he had his final release. Slowly panting, he smirked as he thought of the many ways to lure her to the Northern Crater, "Tifa Lockheart, you're mine now."

_____

A/N:     I know this chapter was pretty disturbing, but I did warn you. I promise to make it up to you in the second to last chapter.


	3. His and Her Circumstances

Note:  I do not own Final Fantasy VII.  

**Chapter 3:  His and Her Circumstances**

            Cloud neared the newly remodeled Corel Village and marveled at the effort Barret put into rebuilding the once dilapidated town.  In six months Barret was able to build new homes for the residents of Corel to live in, rather than their flimsy tents.  He brought back coal mining to the desert town and hoped to attract businesses that wanted to monopolize on the steady popularity of Gold Saucer.  

            The first leg of his trip had been uneventful, but long having to cross the ocean from the Junon port.  Now that he saw the revamped village, Cloud gained a new sense of accomplishment that raised his spirits.  It illustrated how there really was life after Meteor and people could move on towards a better life.  The sun was sinking lower along the horizon and he was ready to turn in for the evening to let Locus rest for another day of traveling.

            He turned his attention to a quaint little house with flowers growing outside.  He was about to knock when the door flung open suddenly and little Marlene ran up to Cloud and hugged his leg.

            "Un'ca Cloud!  Un'ca Cloud!" the little girl squealed with delight.

            "Wow, Marlene, you've gotten so big!  Pretty soon you'll be as big as Auntie Tifa, probably just as pretty," Cloud joked.

            "Yo Spike!  Good ta see ya man!" Barret bellowed from down the hall as he greeted his old friend.

            "Hey Barret, good to see you as well," as Cloud shook the burly man's good hand.

            "Tifa didn't come?"  
            "No, she had her karate classes to teach, but she sends her love.  Oh, I almost forgot!" Cloud snapped his fingers as he reached into his pack to pull out a beautiful white frilly dress wrapped carefully in plastic for Marlene.  "Auntie Tifa wanted you to have this.  She thinks this dress will make you the cutest flower girl anyone has ever seen."

            The little girl's eyes beamed with joy and glee as she took the dress into her tiny hands.  "Thank you Un'ca Cloud!" She said quickly before running down the hall with the dress in tow shouting, "Elmyra!  Elmyra!  Look what Un'ca Cloud and Auntie Tifa got me!"

            Cloud and Barret smiled as they watched the bouncy girl take off down the hall.  

            "Usually I'd smack ya for tryin' to spoil my girl, but dis time I'll let ya go."

            "Come on, you probably spoil her to death when I'm not around.  But how are things going?"

            "Dey be goin' . . . life's been much easier since we dun' fixed ShinRa and dat bastard Sephiroth.  How 'bout you?"

            "Same as ever I guess," Cloud shrugged.  "I'm still working in Kalm killing monsters around the border and cleaning up the Midgar Ruins.  It doesn't pay much, but I can make do with it."

            "Nutin' happening 'tween you an' Tifa yet?"

            Cloud ran his hand through his hair when he heard the question.  "No."

            "Well, just don' keep her waitin' or nutin' . . . . I mean, Cid finally caved and is gettin' wit Shera in a few weeks.  I jus' wanna tell ya to go for it," the burly man said as he patted Cloud on the back.

            Their friendly conversation ended when the sound of Elmyra followed by Marlene echoed down the hall.

            "Hello Cloud, hope things are well," Elmyra smiled sweetly.

            Cloud nervously said his hellos and let her escort him to the living room to get him a cup of tea.  Ever since Aeris's death, he had felt partly responsible for taking away Elmyra's adopted daughter.  Watching Elmyra work, he saw the many traits that the young flower girl had learned through observation.

            He had been the one to break Aeris's death to Elmyra when they had returned from battling Sephiroth.  He always feared that she held some resentment towards him for dragging her into his adventure.  Elmyra was the one who told him to stay away from her to keep her safe, but neither he nor Aeris listened.

            He sat silently as Elmyra returned with some tea and handed him a cup.  Barret had taken Marlene up to bed to read her a bedtime story.  Cloud fidgeted with the cup and saucer as he listened to his hostess drone on about the things she planned for Cid and Shera's wedding.  He simply nodded his head acknowledging that he was listening to the woman.

            "You know Cloud, I really think lilies would be better for the bouquet instead of roses.  Aeris always thought lilies made a wonderful arrangement," Elmyra said absent-mindedly.

            Cloud stiffened at the mention of the dead girl's name.  He tried to hide his nervousness, but the older woman sensed the discomfort in his actions.

            "Cloud, I know you feel guilty for Aeris's death, but please believe me when I say I don't blame you," Elmyra said trying to comfort the young man.

            "I know you don't blame me, but I can't help but feel that if I never met her, she would still be alive today," Cloud finally resigned.

            "Don't think that Cloud!  Even if you never met her, she would have eventually been captured by ShinRa and died.  If you never met her, then there would have been no one to show her the world or to show her true friendship like you did."

            Cloud brightened up a bit as Elmyra made him see things in a different light, but there was still the guilt of being indirectly linked to Aeris's death, which still plagued him.  "But I almost tried to kill her."

            "You didn't kill her Cloud or even almost kill her.  I almost killed her," Elmyra said sadly.

            Cloud started at the woman with a confused look.

            "See, I never wanted any harm to befall her  . . . so I kept her in Midgar hoping she would be safe.  I had my garden and we lived a good life, but she was suffocating.  I caged her like a beautiful songbird.  If she wasn't taken out of that filthy city that never let any light in, she would have died eventually.  But you Cloud, you and your friends showed her the world and let her breathe.  You couldn't possibly have killed her because you helped give her life," she said as a few tears threatened to overflow from her eyes.  "At least she died free to spread her own wings rather than trapped in the cage I forced her into.

            "No, I don't think you trapped her.  She knew you were only trying to protect her."

            "And I think that goes the same for you, Cloud," Elmyra said while patting the back of his hand.

            Cloud realized that the woman had a point.  He breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing those words.  "Thank you for telling me that," Cloud said as he nodded his head in appreciation.

            "No, don't thank me.  You shouldn't be burdened with a guilt you don't deserve.  I know Aeris would never have wanted it that way," she said with a smile.

            Cloud also braved a smile, finally feeling a heavy burden lift off his shoulders.  He had gotten his peace of mind that he had been longing for: forgiveness and reassurance.

***

            "Have you found the girl's mind yet?" Jenova hissed.

            "Yes, she's in Kalm.  I also delved a bit into the puppet's mind and learned that he's away from the girl," Sephiroth said with a smirk.  "She's alone."

            "Then let the nightmares begin," Jenova cackled.

            "As you wish mother," as he closed his eyes to begin the trance.

***

            Tifa's eyes started to get heavy as she sat on the couch reading.  It was only eight o'clock, much too early to turn in for the evening.  Blinking back her drowsiness, she tried to concentrate on the words in her book, but they were all turning into incoherent blurs.  Letting her head settle against the armrest, she soon gave into her urgency to sleep.

            She felt herself floating as if she was in a large vat of water.  She remembered the last time her body felt so light.  It was when she was stuck in the lifestream with Cloud.

            "Tifa . . . Tifa!" a soft voice echoed.

            "What?  Who's there?" Tifa said trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

            "Tifa, over here," as the voice became clearer and the transparent image of Aeris appeared before her.

            "A-Aeris?" Tifa stared wide-eyed at the image of their dead comrade.  "Is it really you?"

            "Of course it is!  Would I lie to you?" the flower-girl smiled.

            "No, of course you wouldn't!  But why are you here?" Tifa asked.

            "Because I need you to help me.  I want to see Cloud and the others again, but I can't do it alone," the girl pleaded as she grabbed onto Tifa's soft hands.

            "What can I do?"

            "I need your body so I can be brought back.  I need you to agree to bring me back to Cloud," the girl said while tracing her fingers along Tifa's.

            "Bring you back . . . with my body?  It sounds like you want me to sacrifice my life for you," Tifa joked.

            "That's exactly what I want you to do," the apparition said almost smirking.

            "What!?!  Why me?"

            "Because you're the only one who can do it, the only one I can trust to do this with.  Please Tifa."

            Tifa stood there bewildered at what she was hearing.  She saw Aeris right in front of her like a miracle after witnessing her death over half-a year ago.  She remembered Aeris as the altruistic girl who saved the planet.  But now was asking her to give-up her life to revive.  It didn't sound right or make any sense.                      

             "Why should I?" Tifa said getting slightly defensive.

            "Here, I'll show you why," as the girl waved her hand and the image of Barret and Elmyra's home in Corel appeared before them.

            Tifa was shocked at the girl's powers, she knew that Aeris was a Cetra, but had no comprehension as to the extent of her powers.  The vision suddenly shifted to the image of Elmyra and Cloud talking over some tea.  Tifa could hear the clanking of the teacup on the saucer as she saw Cloud set the tea down.

            _"I'm sorry I couldn't save Aeris," Cloud said._

_            "Don't worry.  I know you tried your best.  I just wished she were alive right now to see one of your friends get married.  She always wanted a Church wedding.  I know she would have been a beautiful bride."_

_            "I know.  I would give anything to have her back.  I loved her . . . more than anything."_

_            "You would have been a good husband for her.  I know she probably knew that you loved her."_

_            "Thanks.  I just wish I had her back so I could tell her in person.  There's no one more important to me than her," Cloud said while slumping his shoulders in defeat._

            The vision faded and Tifa stood there in shock as she let the image process.  Cloud's words echoed through her brain as she left her mouth agape.

            "Cloud said all that?"

            "Yes, that was what they said earlier today," the girl said bluntly as she gazed at the raven-haired girl in front of her with keen interest.

            "I . . . . I never knew that . . . ," Tifa stammered.

            "You knew, you just didn't want to admit it," the girl approached Tifa and stroked her cheek.

            Tifa stood flabbergasted.  Her heart ached at the scene she saw unfurl before her.  Aeris was right; deep down inside a part of her knew Cloud still loved the ancient.  "I'm sorry Aeris . . . I'm so sorry," Tifa said trying to fight back her tears, not noticing how Aeris's earthen hair gleamed with a flash of silver.

            "If you want to atone, then go to the Northern Crater," the girl said soothingly while stroking Tifa's hair from behind.

            The girl's image slowly morphed into that of the devil himself, Sephiroth.  He let the last strands of Tifa's hair slide down his hands as he took a step back from Tifa's moping form and smiled.  He vanished before the raven-haired girl could turn around and discover his deceit, but tonight he could sleep well for he had accomplished the first part of his conquest of Tifa Lockheart.

            Tifa wanted to ask what she would find there, but Aeris's image had already vanished leaving Tifa alone to her thoughts and guilt.  

            Tifa awoke suddenly gasping for air.  Her hands were gripping the arms of the couch to try and steady her racing heart.  Her eyes were blurry and after rubbing them, she noticed that she was still crying.

            The vision of Aeris had confused her.  _Was it real?  Tifa quickly raced to the kitchen to make herself some tea to try and calm her nerves.  It was getting late and she knew that she had to get to bed soon, but she was afraid that the vision would return.  It was going to be a long night._


	4. Seducing the Victim

Note:    I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

A/N:     I apologize if anyone was disturbed by my second chapter in this fic. I understand that I have traumatized a few folks. Unfortunately, it doesn't end there. There are hints of rape in these next two chapters so be warned.

**Chapter 4: Seducing the victim**

            Cloud rolled over on his side and tried to fall back asleep, but a nagging feeling kept him awake. Something wasn't right and he couldn't figure out what it was. He was about to crawl out of bed when Marlene threw open the door and bounced over to Cloud, still wearing her plaid pajamas.

            "Un'ca Cloud, Un'ca Cloud! It's time to wake-up!"

            "Gee Marlene, with you around who needs an alarm clock," Cloud said while rubbing his eyes and stretching.

            "You're so silly Un'ca Cloud. Come eat breakfast with me," Marlene pleaded as she tugged on Cloud's arm.

            "Oh, alright. You win," Cloud mumbled as he pretended to return to bed, but stopped his act once he received a light bop on the head from Marlene's little hands.

            "No playing Un'ca Cloud! Get-up, get-up!"

            Cloud winked at the little girl as he quickly ran his hand through his hair to straighten it out and followed the girl down the stairs where Barret and Elmyra were already seated at the table.

            "Yo Spike! Nice ta see yo face all bright n' early!" Barret's voice boomed, clearly showing why Marlene was such a morning person.

            "I'm up, but can't really say I'm as bright and cheery as you right now," he said trying to stifle a yawn.

            Marlene took her seat next to Elmyra and started scooping spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth. 

            Cloud plopped down in the nearest chair and smiled as Elmyra scooped hearty helpings of the hot breakfast she made onto his plate.

            "So, where are you headed next?" Elmyra asked.

            "I'm going to first visit Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon then head off to Rocket Town."

            "No visitin' da brat up in Wutai?" Barret chimed in between bites of bacon and eggs.

            "You kidding me?!? I brought along some of my best materia on this trip and I'm not taking any chances with that girl."

            "Don't say I blame ya."

            "Will Auntie Yuffie be at the wedding?" Marlene asked brightly, ignoring the small dribble of milk on her chin.

            "Ya, she will honey," Barret winked at his adopted daughter as he wiped her chin clean of the milk.

            Cloud enjoyed the rest of his morning chatting with the family before he had to depart to Cosmo Canyon. He wanted to talk to Nanaki about the progress they were making in Midgar. He knew that the sentient creature was thoroughly interested in how the environment would react to stripping precious mako out of the planet. He had theorized that the effects of the harvesting mako would leave scars that wouldn't heal for hundreds of years. Cloud had collected some samples for the protector of Cosmo Canyon and hoped his research would give everyone some insight into the future of the planet. 

            He also hoped that Nanaki had some more information about the strange fluctuations of lifestream that had been reported in the Northern Crater. This was the information that worried Cloud the most. The only members of AVALANCHE that knew of this were himself, Nanaki and Reeve. The trio didn't want the others to worry unnecessarily if the fluctuations were only signs that the planet was healing itself. They had to make sure that the fluctuations weren't an indication that Sephiroth and Jenova were still alive; otherwise AVALANCHE would have to regroup once again.

            The swordsman said his parting words to his friends and mounted his Chocobo Locus to continue his journey. He worried about his childhood friend. It had been tempting to at least tell Tifa about the strange occurrences at the Northern Crater, but like all his other friends, he didn't want to worry them. Picking up his PHS, he decided to give her a call to make sure that everything was fine back in Kalm.

            Cloud dialed the number to Tifa's phone and raised the device to his ear, waiting for her to pick-up.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Teef? How's everything?"

            "Good. Couldn't sleep well last night though."

            "Yeah, same here. I had to listen to Barret's snoring," Cloud chuckled.

            Cloud could hear Tifa giggling on the other end.

            "But I just wanted to check-up with you and let you know I'm on my way to Cosmo Canyon."

            "Please send him my love when you see him."

            "I will. But you really should have come along. It would've made the journey easier, I mean do you know how many samples he asked me to bring? Poor Locus is carrying over a ton of stuff, including me."

            Cloud listened to Tifa laugh once more.

            "I'm sure Locus would appreciate having one more person to carry. Your sword is heavy enough to account for another person," she teased.

            "Yeah, it probably is. But if you do change your mind, you can meet me up anytime. My last stop's going to be the City of the Ancients."

            "Okay, I'll consider it."

            "Hey Teef, I should get going now, there's some traffic jam involving some tractor trailer and a bunch of chocobos."

            "Cloud, you know better than to ride and talk on the PHS at the same time," Tifa chided.

            "Yeah, yeah . . . but take care ok?"

            "Ok, you too."

***

            Tifa hung-up the phone and looked out on the horizon from the cliff-side where she stood. The once towering symbol of the great ShinRa corporation was now reduced to the dilapidated wreckage of twisted metal and steel named the Midgar Ruins. The Ruins were a chilling picture of what could have happened to the entire world if AVALANCHE failed to stop Sephiroth. 

            Aeris's memorial stood on the cliffside overlooking the scene of destruction. Cloud had said that Zack had died trying to save him somewhere along these cliffs. Cloud didn't remember where his friend had died, but construction workers had found human remains in this spot that matched a male with a wide build. Cloud knew that the remains had to be Zack's, so he erected Aeris's memorial in that very place to honor his fallen friends and give Zack a proper burial. 

            Tifa rested her hands on the cool marble surface. Her fingers traced the etchings that narrated the sacrifice Aeris made to save the planet. Cloud had wanted a life-sized statue made of the flower-girl, but had to settle for a large obelisk. It may not have been intricate or greater than the monuments build for kings and queens, yet it served its purpose and symbolized Aeris's integrity.

            Tifa could faintly see her reflection off the marble and touched her face as she noticed the heavy bags under her eyes. She frowned as she thought how disgusting she looked, completely opposite of Aeris whose beauty never seemed to falter. Her thoughts wandered back to the strange dream she had last night. A part of her didn't want to believe it was real or that it ever took place, but her mind couldn't forget Cloud's words. She knew that Cloud secretly harbored feelings for Aeris, she could see it in his eyes and how they glowed whenever he spoke about her. The vision she had last night had to be real and that only meant she would have to sacrifice her life to give Cloud his angel back, something Tifa was hesitant to do.

            "Why me Aeris? Why me?" Tifa whispered, not really expecting a reply.

            "Because you would only be miserable if Cloud chose me over you and you had to witness it," a voice echoed in her head.

            "Aeris?" Tifa spun around to find the source of the voice.

            "It's true though," the girl said as she materialized in front of Tifa.

            "No, I wouldn't be miserable. I'd be happy for you both. I'd eventually move on, I'm sure of it," Tifa pleaded to the apparition.

            "Poor, poor Tifa. You say you wouldn't suffer, but you would. Let me give you a chance to end it all: end all the pain and heartache," the girl said soothingly while cupping Tifa's face with her two petite hands.

            "I . . . I just can't believe what you're telling me is real. It seems so impossible. I saw you die Aeris. How are you able to come back?"

            "It's the will of the planet Tifa. It's also the will of your friends and Cloud. You heard him; you saw how desperate he was to see me again. Didn't he ask you to meet him at the City of the Ancients where my body is resting?"

            "Yes . . . yes he did," Tifa sighed, listening to the Ancient's soothing voice.

            "Isn't that proof that he favors me over you? Go to the Northern Crater, give yourself to me so I can be with Cloud again," the girl said stroking Tifa's cheek.

            The girl's voice sounded so sincere and sweet. She had put her trust in Aeris when they fought alongside each other and even when they were waiting for Holy to defeat Meteor. Aeris has never disappointed her and there was no reason why she shouldn't stop trusting her old friend. She knew that this was what the planet wanted and also what Cloud wanted, but she was still confused and hurt as to what to do.

            "Can I at least say good-bye to everyone before I make my decision?"

            "But wouldn't you want my revival to be a surprise to everyone? Besides, I don't think they would allow you to do what I ask of you, even if it is part of their deepest desires," the Ancient said while pushing aside one of Tifa's stray hairs rather intimately.

            "I guess you're right," Tifa said as she bowed her head in defeat. "But I still don't know if I should."

            "What if I told you that you should because you're the only one I want? You have such a nice body Miss Lockheart, one that people would die for," the girl said in a husky voice while wrapping her arms around Tifa's slender waist and lowering her lips towards the beautiful martial artist.

            Tifa pushed the girl back at the sudden unexpected touch. Aeris stood and smiled sweetly at Tifa as if what she did was perfectly appropriate.

            "Aeris, wha-what are you doing?" Tifa said wide-eyed.

            "Just admiring what will be mine," the girl said while waving her hand in the air.

            Tifa's eyelids felt heavy as her body wavered back and forth. These symptoms were consistent with a sleep spell, being familiar to them as Tifa had been victim to it countless times. Tifa tried to will herself to stay awake, but Aeris had always been a strong magic-user and the effects were weakening the martial artist. She felt her body falling backward, but before she could fall on the ground, two arms had wrapped around her body. Tifa focused one last time to open her eyelids, but the sleep spell had done its job and she drifted off to a soundless slumber.

            Sephiroth had changed back to his true form after Tifa had finally lost consciousness. He stroked her cheek gently as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

            "Yes, sleep. You'll need your strength if you want to become mother's host," Sephiroth purred as he continued to admire the sleeping girl.

            "I originally planned to let you come to me willingly, but I grow tired of these mind games," as Sephiroth removed one of his gloves and pressed his hand against Tifa's head. "I've always preferred taking things into my own hands."

            Sephiroth watched as Tifa murmured in discomfort as he used his powers to alter her memory. He laughed maniacally as he broke through all of Tifa's mental barriers and worked his demented artistry on her mind.

            "Now my dear Miss Lockheart, when I'm through with you you'll only remember what I want you to remember and do what I want you to do," he said while letting his powers emanate through the girl's body.

            Sephiroth finished raping Tifa's mind as he removed his hand from her forehead. His eyes scanned her body and fell on her chest as he remembered the scar he had left on her body back in Nibelheim. He watched curiously as her chest heaved up and down with her deep breaths. He had cast a strong sleep spell on her and fiddling with her mind would only disorient her longer.

            He smirked as he bent down to lift her shirt up and admire his handicraft. The scar ran across her two breasts, which were covered by her bra. He traced his fingers along the scar on her body: his autograph.

            "You truly have a beautiful body Miss Lockheart," he said before unsnapping her bra.

_____

A/N2:   My boyfriend has commented that I seem to have a history of gimping Tifa in my fics. I try not to, but for the element of plot and drama, it sort of happens. I will comment that I really love Tifa and hate to put her in these situations, but shit happens so deal.


	5. Perversion of the Truth

Note:    I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**Chapter 5:  Perversion of the Truth**

            Tifa opened her eyes and gazed at the familiar cream color that was painted on her ceiling.  She blinked a few times to orient herself to her surroundings.  She was back in her room lying naked on her bed with a comforter tossed over her body protecting her skin from the cold air.  She didn't remember going to bed or even what day it was.  She stared at the ceiling slightly confused realizing that she never went to bed completely nude.

            The last thing she could remember was being at Aeris's memorial for a reason she couldn't recollect.  Tilting her head to the side, her eyes landed on the clock beside her bed.  The bright red numbers read 3:00 a.m.  She should be asleep, but Tifa didn't feel physically tired, only mentally exhausted.

            She walked to the bathroom hoping that a hot shower would clear her mind.  Her legs felt like jelly and she almost lost her balance as she took her first step out of bed.  Her eyes caught the sight of a thin trail of blood running down her legs.  _Maybe it's that time of the month again.  She silently thought to herself as a justification for her state of confusion and slight fatigue.  Somehow that thought wasn't convincing enough as a part of her swore that she still had a week before her period._

            Tifa finally made her way to the bathroom and the cold floor tiles gave her body a sudden jolt.  She quickly turned the facet on and anxiously waited until the water was at the perfect temperature before entering the shower.  Hot streams of water ran down her body, washing away all the dirt and grimy residue on her skin.  She scrubbed rigorously at her thighs to remove the congealed blood on her legs.  

            The shower should have calmed her, but Tifa only felt empty inside as her chest heaved with her choked sobs.  She was crying and she didn't know why.  She wanted to talk to someone and ease her worries.  She thought about calling Cloud, but a nagging feeling in her body told her that Cloud didn't want to talk to her.  Her head ached with a dull pain as she pictured her childhood friend.

            Somehow the only memories that would surface were bitter ones.  Tifa had always been patient with her childhood friend, but an image of her snapping at Cloud surfaced among her memories.

            _"You're always thinking about yourself, Cloud Strife!  You sit around all day sulking over Aeris's death and don't even consider my feelings or anyone else's!"_

_            "No Tifa!  You're the only one thinking about yourself!  I've been working hard to keep the peace around the Midgar Ruins and finding a way to bring back a woman who saved the planet.  But what have you been doing?  Just whining to me about how I'm not paying enough attention to you!  You're being the selfish bitch Tifa!"_

_            Tifa instinctively brought her first forward and punched Cloud square in the face.  "How dare you call me a bitch!"_

            Cloud held back his hand that wanted to slap Tifa across the face.  Instead of voicing his anger, the man held an icy gaze with the martial artist and stormed off in silence.

            That was the last conversation she had with Cloud.  The rest of her recollections pictured Cloud packing his things and leaving her because of their bitter argument.  Tifa thought that this memory couldn't possibly be real and was only a nightmare: something that her worst fears were imaging.  But like how her skin could feel the ache in her legs and the hot water running down her body, her knuckles could still feel the burn from punching Cloud.  She was not having a nightmare; everything she remembered had to be real.

            She wanted to talk with someone else, to confirm that her memories were really true.  She first thought of Yuffie whom she had become close friends with during there journey to stop Meteor.  Suddenly Tifa's head ached with a dull pain.  She clutched her head and clenched her teeth to fight the headache.  After the pain had passed, another strange memory surfaced.

            _"Hey, Tifa!  You know how Sephiroth's all dead now and we've finally finished fighting?" the young ninja spewed her words out ecstatically._

_            "Yeah?" Tifa inquired with a raised eyebrow._

_            "Well . . . I was thinking that you won't be needing your materia anymore and since I happen to like them, would you mind giving them to me, huh?  Would ya?  Please, please please!" Yuffie practically begged._

_            "Fine, take them.  Just stop pestering me," Tifa said as she threw her materia at the young ninja._

_            "Jeez, watch it with the attitude.  I thought you were much friendlier than that you know," Yuffie said annoyed while picking up the orbs of materia that fell on the floor.  "Too bad Aeris isn't around anymore.  She would have just handed me her materia without throwing them at me."_

_            "Don't compare me to her!" Tifa shouted._

_            "Why not?  Because you know that you'll never be able to be with Cloud unless he pays you like the whore you are?"_

_            Tifa swung around and slapped Yuffie in the face harshly.  "Don't you dare call me a whore you little thief.  I gave you my materia because you begged me to give it to you, not out of my own accord.  And I would never stoop so low as to sell my body unlike you."_

_            "How dare you strike me!  How dare you insult the Princess of Wutai!  You should have been the one who was killed by Sephiroth, not Aeris.  Don't ever come to Wutai again if you value your life you stupid ho!" Yuffie screamed before running off to nurse her hurt cheek._

            Tifa's eyes widened as the memory faded.  She never thought that she was capable of being so malicious to anyone, especially Yuffie, who had become her surrogate sister.  Yuffie wasn't the jovial ninja Tifa remembered but a spoiled brat who sounded furious with her biting words.  Those words replayed in Tifa's mind as each syllable dug a little deeper into her heart.  _I couldn't have done that to Yuffie, could I?  But she must have because the memory was as clear as day.  _

            Her thoughts wandered to all the other AVALANCHE members only resulting in another bitter memory to resurface, memories that she could swear she never had before.  They were all different but ended with the same result: everyone hated her.  

            Tifa cradled her body as she slunk in the shower stall, letting her tears be washed away from the hot water.  She felt alone and delirious.  She wanted to ask someone, anyone if her memories were false or not, but she had no one she could turn to whom she didn't think despised her.

            Tifa sat in the shower crying and hoping that the pain in her heart and body would eventually go away and leave her in peace.  Unfortunately for Tifa, she would find no peace tonight as a voice inside her head echoed the same words over and over again.

            _"Go to the Northern Crater."_

            Tifa remembered that was what Aeris wanted her to do.  She mentally asked Aeris's voice if what she remembered was true, but the only response she received were the same five words.

            _"Go to the Northern Crater."_

            Tifa covered her ears in the vain hope it would stop the voice, but the voice only got louder and louder.

            **_"Go to the Northern Crater."_**

            Tifa turned the knob to shut off the shower and stood listening to the voice and the slow dripping of water on the tiles.  Her body felt helpless and her mind broken as she finally gave into the request of Aeris's voice.

            "Ok, I'll go."

***

            The sun blazed against the scorching rocks of Cosmo Canyon.  The rays of light occasionally danced along the rocky walls as Cloud maneuvered his chocobo towards the small rocky town of Cosmo Canyon.  It was a peaceful day to ride out and the scenery only added to the tranquility.

            He remembered the first time he visited the Canyon when they were riding Dios's dune buggy.  It had broken down along the outskirts to the city.  They had been quite fortunate to find Nanaki's village.  He couldn't fathom traversing as far as they did on their quest to defeat Sephiroth without the help of Bugenhagen, Nanaki's grandfather.

            Bugenhagen was also the one who taught Cloud about the lifestream.  If it weren't for his knowledge and guidance AVALANCHE would never have learned of Holy's power or how to defeat Meteor after destroying Sephiroth.  AVALANCHE knew that Bugenhagen had mentioned that his time was drawing near, but none of them expected it to come as soon as it did.  

            Nanaki took his grandfather's death the hardest as they only spent a few weeks together after celebrating the destruction of Meteor.  Cloud also mourned for the wise man's loss.  He knew that the planet lost a library of knowledge through Bugenhagen.  Despite his death, Bugenhagen had worn a smile until the very end and entrusted Nanaki with all the knowledge and wealth that Cosmo Canyon had to offer.  

            That was one of the main reasons why Cloud was traveling to Cosmo Canyon today.  The entrance loomed over the horizon and Cloud could see some of the eager, younger inhabitants of the Canyon racing towards Cloud as he trotted into camp on his golden chocobo.  Cloud smiled as the children gathered around him and asked to help him unload his luggage.  

            Cloud knew that his heavier bags were going to be too much for the young children, so he opened up one of the bags containing jars of samples and handed each child a jar.  

            "Make sure that these jars get to Nanaki's laboratory, understood?"

            "Yes, sir!" they all replied in unison before running in all different directions to get to Nanaki's laboratory the quickest.

            No sooner after the children had run off with the samples did Cloud catch sight of his old friend and companion, Nanaki.

            "Cloud, it's good to see you again," the sentient creature said as he lowered his head in a bow.

            "The same goes for you, Nanaki.  I'm glad to see that you've trained your pupils well," as Cloud returned the bow.

            "Yes, children are always enthusiastic to learn as long as you make learning a game.  But please, sit around the Cosmo Candle with me so we can discuss what you have brought me and also what I have learned."

            Cloud watched as his friend's face fall in concern.  Cloud sat in front of the Cosmo Candle letting the warmth of the fire ease his mind.  The last part of that sentence was what he dreaded the most.  Nanaki had finished his research on the distortions in the Northern Crater.  The pair didn't want to break the solace and peace the candle gave them, but the fate of the planet was more important and Nanaki knew that the information he was about to tell Cloud could forecast imminent doom.

            "Are you ready to hear what I discovered?"

            "As ready as I'll ever be, but judging from your expression.  It's not good news," Cloud said while turning towards Nanaki to give him his full attention.

            "You assumed correctly.  I've been monitoring the energy fluctuations that have been recorded at the Northern Crater and they have not held any distinct pattern or appear to infringe on the surrounding areas.  The energy also doesn't appear to power anything that I can determine.  Though this may sound disconcerting, I did some research on the type of energy being released and appears to be radio waves."

            "Radio waves?  What's significant about that?"  Cloud asked.

            "They're the same energy that we use to transmit signals from our PHS and other various telecommunication devices.  These waves have also been theorized to be the same waves people with psychic powers generate."

            "How could that be possible?  Nothing should even be alive in the Northern Crater after the lifestream exploded and filled the crater up like a lake."

            "Yes, I agree with you about that.  But I had a sneaking suspicion that there was a strong possibility that our old enemies may have survived the battle over half-a year ago.  Would you like me to tell you my theory?"

            "Tell me everything," Cloud said with a grave look.

             "I'll start from the very beginning.  Based on the data and information I could gather on the Jenova Project from Hojo's old files, Sephiroth had been injected with Jenova cells at birth.  This granted him the power of Jenova and also allowed his body ample time to develop those powers so his body didn't have the drastic physical side effects as Hojo's other experiments.  

            "I still haven't determined what Jenova is, but the creature seems to hold some telekinetic power and internal magic source which I deduced by our battles with the creature.  If this is correct, it would explain the radio waves we detected."

            "So Jenova is still trying to stir up trouble?  This is not good.  What about Sephiroth?"  Cloud inquired.

            "This is where is gets a little complicated so please bare with me.  Jenova has the ability to control her own cells that exist outside her body as I'm sure you're well aware of," Nanaki stated as he watched Cloud nod in agreement.

            "As you well know, Sephiroth has been injected with the most of her cells, technically making him Jenova's son if you wish to put it into words.  This grants the General those same abilities that Jenova has, though he's not as strong with them as his mother.  But I also learned from Hojo's notes that he had done some alterations with Sephiroth's genetics so he wouldn't become another mindless Jenova spawn.

            "I tested the cells we collected of Sephiroth and compared them with the cells of the Jenova spawns that Vincent had killed and found an interesting discovery.  Apparently Hojo's alterations had made the Jenova cells give the General some healing abilities."

            "Healing abilities?" Cloud said confused.

            "Yes, when I put the thriving Jenova cells next to Sephiroth's cells, Sephiroth's cells would conjugate and multiply," Nanaki said seriously.

            "Does that mean Sephiroth could still be alive?"

            "I'm afraid so.  When we killed Jenova and Sephiroth, we left them both in the Northern Crater.  Even though you killed him, it's possible that Sephiroth's cells are being healed by being near Jenova's body."

            "How do we stop him if he's just going to be revived by Jenova?"

            "I'm glad you asked.  In my various experiments, I learned that Jenova cells can live up to twenty-four hours outside a host body, but after that interval is up, the cells eventually die.  If we can extract the cells from Jenova's host or kill the host body, within twenty-four hours Sephiroth will have no means to regenerate his body and we can destroy him."

            "Twenty-four hours!  That's a long time to wait.  Is there a faster way to kill Jenova?"  Cloud asked hopefully.

            "I thought you might ask that," Nanaki chuckled.  "In fact there is."

            Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as he listened to his friend.

            "As you know, Sephiroth dropped various pieces of Jenova's body for us to fight.  During these fights, I observed how fire would destroy the living Jenova cells.  I also experimented with some of the samples Vincent provided and proved that fire indeed will destroy the cells instantly."

            "Then there is still hope for us yet.  Do you think Sephiroth has taken physical form yet?"

            "It's highly probable.  Given the amount of time he and Jenova have spent in the Northern Crater together, yes.  I think it's time to let everyone else know about our findings," Nanaki said cautiously.

            "With Cid and Shera's wedding coming so soon, I'm not sure if we should.  Have you already told Reeve?"

            "Yes, and he shared the same concerns as you did about the wedding.  Though I understand both of your reasoning's, I also fear what Sephiroth may be doing or has already done."

            "I know what you mean Nanaki.  A part of me wants to go to the Northern right now, but the other part knows that if this is Sephiroth we're dealing with, we should enjoy as much of our waking hours as we can . . . because they could be our last," Cloud said with a heavy heart.

            "Very well put my friend.  Then we will wait until after the wedding.  I'll keep monitors posted around the Northern Crater to make sure nothing changes."

            "Thank you Nanaki.  I'm certainly glad we have your knowledge to guide us," Cloud said warmly.  "Though this time, I hope you're wrong."

            "I also hope I am, but unfortunately the facts and data say that I'm not."

            "Then we're going to have to prepare for the fight of our lives, and this time we're going to finish it," Cloud stated with conviction.

            The pair spent the rest of the evening planning out the ensuing battle that they would have to fight and calculating the probability that the radio waves being emitting from the Northern Crater were not from Jenova.  However, their hearts knew that the creature and her son were still alive.  They knew that it was only a matter of time before a new threat arose after the fall of ShinRa and the destruction of Meteor.  They only wished that it hadn't come so soon.

_____

End of Chapter 5

A/N:     Sorry this chapter took longer than my others.  I've been pretty good about updating once a week between the two fics I'm working on, but I got sick.  I will note that I actually have no idea if radio waves are what psychics emit.  I just made that one up for the sake of the story.  If all goes well, I plan on at least four more chapters.  But I hope you enjoy!


	6. Cake, Music and an Old Friend

Note:  I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

A/N:  Cid swears like a sailor in this chapter.  I tried to make his curses as bad as I could make them.  The faint of heart should just skip his dialogue. 

**Chapter 6:  Cake, music and an old friend**

            Cloud pulled on the reigns to stop his chocobo Locus.  His eyes traveled up towards the empty space where the once towering rocket stood as the centerpiece to the mechanic's haven, Rocket Town.  He wondered if Cid would start working on building another one after getting married.  

            Cloud shuddered as he recounted the discomfort of space travel.  He only went up in space once, but it was an experience he'd rather not repeat.  Reeve shared the opposite sentiment as he expressed an interest in reinstating the space program.  Reeve's main interest in the program revolved around building rockets in space that could destroy another potential Meteor, similar to what President Rufus tried to do with Cid's old rocket.  The program could also aide in destroying another potential calamity from the skies.  Nanaki had not yet figured out where Jenova came from, but all he knew was that the creature wasn't from this planet.  

            He took a deep breath to try and wipe away the forlorn expression planted on his face.  Cloud had left Cosmo Canyon in the morning after spending the night talking over various plans with Nanaki.  He had hoped that they could keep the information regarding Sephiroth and Jenova a secret until after Cid and Shera's wedding.  Cloud always hated being the harbinger of bad news.

            Shaking his head to reawaken his senses, Cloud lightly kicked Locus in the side to urge him forward towards Cid and Shera's house.  As he got closer to the small house, he could see the familiar shape of Cid tinkering with the Tiny Bronco outside.  Cloud dismounted Locus and made a conscious effort to walk up noisily to Cid, but the man was so engrossed in a part of the plane's engine that he didn't even notice Cloud's footsteps.

            "Hey Cid!" Cloud called out to his friend, hoping to get his attention.

            "Not now fuck-face!  I'm busy!" Cid cursed without even glancing up to see who broke his concentration.

            "I see that some things will never change once you're a married man," Cloud laughed.  "So are you just going to sit there and work on your plane or are you going to greet an old friend?"

            "Old friend?" Cid said while raising his head.  Once he saw Cloud standing there the pilot's face brightened with a toothy grin.  "Cloud!  What the hell?  I didn't know you were coming today?  I thought you were supposed to be here tomorrow or some shit like that."

            "I decided to cut my visit with Nanaki a little short," Cloud said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

            "Well, shit!  I'll be god fucking damned.  But come on inside so I can get Shera to make you some tea," Cid laughed while he patted Cloud on the back.

            "But how's it going with the wedding plans?"

            "Ah, hell!  It's a fucking whore of a nightmare," Cid said while flicking his cigarette butt on the grass and grinding it into the ground with his boot.

            "What could be so bad about it?"

            "Shera always asks me these girly questions, like what sort of flowers and food we should have.  Hell if I know the answer to those.  Then I have to get fitted for that tight ass ugly looking monkey suit.  Never thought anyone could make clothes so fucking uncomfortable to wear.  No wonder so many men are bachelors.  But I'd give my left nut to be able to go back in time and just elope."

            "Is it really that bad?  My impression from Shera was that you seemed pretty . . . agreeable with everything," Cloud said trying not to laugh from Cid's last comment.

            "You fucking straight it's that bad!  Women, I tell ya.  They always try to pretty you up and all that girly crap.  Makes me want to vomit up my ass.  Sometimes I wish you didn't have to deal with them.  But there are those times, those few times where it's really nice and it makes up for everything else," Cid sighed as he tried to say the last sentence under his breath.

            "Did I hear you correctly Cid?  Was that a sensitive side of you that just spoke?" Cloud stood slightly shocked.

            "You damn fucking straight you saw that.  But don't you dare tell anyone else or I'm going to tie up your cock to my spear and throw it all the way up your ass until it comes out of your mouth!" Cid yelled defensively while turning beet-red in the face.

            "Trust me, my lips are sealed," Cloud said with a smile.  

            "They better be," Cid warned.  "But come on inside for some tea."

            Cloud and Cid walked into the house to be greeted with the sweet smells of cake and Shera's herbal tea.  

            "Oh Cid, Cloud, you came in just in time!  Which one of these cakes should we have for our wedding cake?" Shera asked while holding two plates in front of the two men.

            "Uh, let Cloud try some first cause he's our guest, and stuff . . ." Cid said trying to think up an excuse while walking past his fiancée to get some tea.

            "Oh, that's a good point Cid.  Here Cloud, try some of the cake," Shera placed the cake on the table while sitting the warrior down in the closest chair.

            Cloud looked at the two pieces of golden cake topped with white fluffy icing.  He couldn't for the life of him tell the difference between the two.  Cloud looked up and saw Shera's eager eyes staring at him waiting for him to take a bite.  Behind Shera was Cid shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  Cloud thought it saw him mouth the words 'see what I mean,' but wasn't positive about that.  

            Cloud knew that he was trapped and had to oblige to Shera's request.  He took a bite out of the first piece of cake and thought it tasted fine.  After drinking a sip of tea Shera had graciously placed in front of him, Cloud took a bite of the second piece.  He looked down at the cake to make sure that he hadn't taken a bite out of the same piece, but didn't.  After confirming that he had indeed taking a bite out of each piece of cake, he stared at the two pieces in deep contemplation.

            "Well, what do you think?  Which one's better?" Shera asked practically on the edge of her seat.

            "I don't know.  They both taste the same to me," Cloud replied honestly.

            "Oh, really?" Shera sighed in disappointment.  

            "Scoot over Cloud, you don't know the first thing about cake-tasting.  Let an expert do the job," Cid said arrogantly while stealing a friendly wink at Cloud.

            Cloud watched as the pilot used his fingers to eat the first piece of cake in one bite, downed the rest of his tea, and then finish the second piece in a mere matter of seconds.  

            "Mmmm, that hit the spot," Cid said as he pat his belly and licked his lips in satisfaction.

            "Well, which one was better?" Shera asked gaining more enthusiasm.

            "Definitely the second one babe," Cid said while slapping Shera on the ass.

            "Oh, Cid, you do the sweetest things sometimes.  The second one it is!" Shera giggled while giving her fiancé a quick kiss before going to the phone to order the cake.

            Cloud stood dumbfounded as he saw Shera chatting away with the baker.  "I don't think I've ever seen her like that."

            "That's because you don't know jack shit about women," Cid said while lighting a cigarette.  "You tell them what they want to hear and they're happy as whore without STDs."

            "Cid, sometimes I don't think I'll ever understand how you ever got Shera to say 'yes,' but this just shows that you really are one—"

            "Don't fucking say it," Cid stopped him as he took a drag out of his cigarette.  

            Cloud shook his head in amusement as he watched Cid give him an evil look.  "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this either.  Oh, but before I forget let me get that sheet music to give to the band for the wedding."

            Cloud pulled out several sheets of paper from his bag and handed them to Cid.  Cid took them with little interest and started to scan the sheets of music Cloud had composed.  

            "What the fuck?  'The Search is Over?'  What sort of lame-assed title is that?"

            "Hey, it was the only thing I could think of that fit the song," Cloud said.

            "The lyrics you have so far are really corny you know.  'I was living for a dream, loving for a moment, taking on the world, that was just my style,' that sounds so gay," Cid commented as he continued to scan the document.

            "It really fits with the song once you hear it.  Trust me.  Plus, I'm still not quite done with the lyrics, but I will be by the wedding," Cloud said defensively.  

            "What, you got some sort of writer's block or something?"

"Well, I just need to ask Tifa for some advice on part of it," Cloud blushed.

            "Oh . . . I get it now," Cid grinned as he finished scanning the score.  "I guess you do know some shit about women.  Still not quite there, but you're catching on."

            "Glad you're giving me some credit," Cloud smiled.

            A gentle knock on the door interrupted the pair's jovial conversation.  

            "This better not be one of those fucking salesmen.  I'll fucking spear their ass if it is," Cid mumbled as he opened the door.  "What the fuck do you want?"

            "Nice to see you're as pleasant as ever Cid," Vincent replied flatly as he stood in the doorway.

            "Hell, Vincent!  You're out in the daylight?  Thought you'd burn up or turn into ashes if you were exposed to the sun," Cid joked.  

            "Vincent!  Didn't think I'd see you until the wedding.  What brings you here?" Cloud asked.

            "I was sent by someone to search for you.  It's rather urgent that you come along with me Cloud," Vincent said still standing in the doorway.

            "Hell, still cold as ever I see.  I was going to invite you in for some dinner, but I see you're in one of those bitchy moods so I'll let you go," Cid said as he walked back to the kitchen table for some more tea.

            "Who sent you?  Where is it that we need to go?" Cloud asked.

            "I'll explain later, but we'll need to go now if we're going to get there by nightfall," Vincent said to Cloud.

            "Ok, that works.  Let me get my stuff," Cloud said while quickly gathering his bag.

            "Cid, my apologies for the intrusion," Vincent bowed to Cid before exiting.

            "Yeah, take your manners and shove it.  Just grab Spiky and finish your mission," Cid said while waving his hand lazily at him.

            "Cid, sorry I couldn't stay any longer, but I'll try to catch up with you before the wedding.  Tell Shera that the cake was wonderful.  Oh, and don't worry, I'll keep it a secret," Cloud said with a wink.

            "You'd better fuckface!" he said pointing an accusatory finger.

            Cloud walked out to the stables where he had left Locus earlier only to find that Vincent had already gotten his chocobo ready.  Cloud mounted Locus and watched as Vincent mounted his chocobo, Nightshade.  The gunslinger gave Cloud a quick nod to indicate that he was ready and he set off on a quick pace off to the East letting Cloud follow.

            While they were riding, Cloud had tried to talk to Vincent, but the chocobos were going so fast that his voice was carried away with the wind.  Vincent also wanted to speak to Cloud about something urgent, but was met with the same problem.  Cloud knew that whatever caused Vincent to pull him out of his small trip had to be important.

            Cloud was slightly relieved that they weren't heading to Cosmo Canyon, which meant Nanaki probably hadn't spotted anything unusual from the Northern Crater.  Cloud checked his bearings and realized that they were going at a steady pace towards Bone Village.  He tensed a bit as he hoped that Vincent wouldn't start heading in a Northerly direction.  He knew that once they started to head up North past Icicle Inn, they were headed to the Northern Crater.

            A hard lump formed in his throat as he tried to concentrate on other things to ease his worries.  Cloud noticed that Vincent was starting to steer Nightshade slightly to the North.  It wasn't a drastic shift to the North, but enough to relieve Cloud of his worry of heading to the Northern Crater.    

            Instead, they were heading to Bone Village.  _What's does Vincent need to show me in Bone Village?  _He was curious to see what was in Bone Village that warranted Vincent's urgency.  Their chocobos finally finished crossing the ocean and touched down on land as they trotted the rest of the way towards the small excavation site.  

            Cloud was about to pull on Locus's reins when he noticed Vincent urging Nightshade forward past Bone Village.  Cloud smacked his forehead as he realized that they weren't heading for Bone Village, but to the City of the Ancients.  _No wonder some people think I'm dense_.  He blushed, flustered by his poor judgment.  

            Cloud stared in awe at the golden hue the city seemed to emit as the sun slowly started to set along the horizon.  They had made it before nightfall just as Vincent had wished.  Vincent finally stopped Nightshade at the entrance to the city and dismounted.  Cloud followed suit and grabbed his sword to prepare for any sudden attacks from the monsters still lurking around the city.

            "You probably want some answers," Vincent said as more a statement than a question.

            "Yes, I do," Cloud said expecting a full explanation.

            "Since we're here already, you'll find out in a few minutes so I'm not going to waste my breath explaining," Vincent said flatly.  "Just follow me."

            Cloud shrugged his shoulders and followed Vincent realizing that he wasn't going to get any answers by arguing.  He wished he knew why Vincent had brought him here.  He started to remember the last time that they were in the City of the Ancients.  It was for Aeris's memorial service that they held shortly after they stopped Meteor.  It was such a solemn day for everyone.  He remembered how depressed everyone looked.  Cid didn't smoke once that day.  Yuffie had even kept quiet not saying a peep.  

            But Cloud also remembered that Tifa cried that day.  He hated to see her cry.  He knew that Aeris's death hit her hard.  They had become close friends during their short time together.  Tifa cared for her so much that Cloud knew she would have tried to risk her life to save Aeris if she had the power to go back in time; these were wishes and desires Cloud had also held.  Tifa's nature was always to look out for everyone else and put herself last.  His thoughts wandered to how his childhood friend was fairing and whether or not she was safe in the house alone.  Cloud made a mental note to call her later to check-up on her.

            "Are you worried?" Vincent said suddenly.

            "Huh?  Oh, me?  Yeah, a little bit.  I was just thinking, that's all."

            "About what?"

            "Tifa," Cloud said slightly embarrassed.

            Vincent stopped walking and raised his eyebrow slightly as he watched Cloud's face redden even more.  "You're thinking about Tifa?"

            "Yeah, I'm thinking about Tifa.  I was just worried about her since she's all alone in the house.  Hey, remind me to give her a call later," Cloud said trying to change the subject.

            "Is it just worry that causes you to think about her?" Vincent asked with peaked interest.

            Cloud was slightly taken aback by the question and lost his voice for a moment.  "Well . . . if she were your childhood friend, wouldn't you?"

            "You didn't answer my question, Cloud," Vincent stood his ground.

            "Geez, you really were a Turk, weren't you?" Cloud said as he rubbed the back of his head.

            "Yes, but you still haven't answered my question."

            Cloud sighed in defeat and swallowed hard before finally speaking, "No, it's not just worry that makes me think about her."

            "What is it then?"

            "Do I have to answer that one?" Cloud pleaded.

            "Yes," Vincent replied flatly.

            "Well, since I know you're not going to budge until I answer, I might as well say it.  I really care about Tifa.  Well, care doesn't really sound right.  I mean, think about her all the time and want to make her happy.  It's more like love.  Yes, I'm . . . I'm in love with Tifa," Cloud said feeling as if he had been lifted from his burden of safeguarding a treasure.

            "Does she know?" Vincent said trying to hide a smile.

            "I don't know if she does.  I've hinted at it a few times," Cloud said while rubbing the back of his head.

            "Well, have you told her your feelings?"

            "No, not yet.  I'm not sure how to tell her.  She probably thinks I'm still in love with Aeris," Cloud resigned.

            "Are you?" Vincent asked calmly.

            "I will admit, she was extraordinary, I mean, how could you not?  But I never knew her like I did Tifa.  Tifa and I have been through everything together.  We have this history that I can't ignore.  She was the one who shaped me into the person I am now.  I've loved her from as far back as I can remember, not even Aeris could make me forget that," Cloud said passionately.

            "Then tell her that," Vincent said, content with his friend's answer.

            "You're right, I should.  Thank you," Cloud said with a glimmer of hope.

            "There's no need to thank me.  It's the least I could do," the stoic man said.

            "So why did you start to interrogate me about my feelings for Tifa?" Cloud asked to quench his curiosity.

            "Because I needed to confirm your true feelings for Tifa and remind you of them before we meet her," Vincent said as he led Cloud towards the shell-shaped building at the heart of the city.

            "Her?  Are you leading me to where I think you're leading me?" Cloud asked, realizing his surroundings.

            "Depends.  Where do you think I'm leading you?"

            "To the lake.  Where Aeris is buried," Cloud said sadly.

            "We pass that.  I'm actually taking you to the altar, where she died."

            Cloud held his breath as they walked inside the shell-shaped building and exhaled in surprise when the stairway leading to the altar was visible.  He followed Vincent quietly as he felt his heart race wildly, mixed of the sudden confession of his love for Tifa and the nervousness of what awaited him at the bottom.

            Vincent stopped at the platform before the uneven blocks that led to the altar, which shone like a beautiful gazebo in the middle of a quiet lake.  Cloud stole a glance at Vincent who only nodded his head towards the altar, indicating that that's where he was to meet her.

            Cloud carefully climbed the blocks one by one as he concentrated on his balance so he wouldn't fall into the water.  He finally jumped off the last block and landed on the altar where a woman dressed in a long flowing white dress was waiting for him.  She wore the same beautiful smile that he had remembered and held that ethereal look only an angel such as her could perfect.  The white dress made her resemble an angel expect for the lack of wings and a halo, but those details didn't bother Cloud though as he stared at the woman in joy and disbelief.

            "Aeris?"

            "Hello, Cloud.  I'm back."

_____


	7. Forgive Me

Note:  I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**Chapter 7:      Forgive Me**

            Cosmo Canyon slept quietly at night as all the men, women and children dreamed peacefully in their beds.  The only room that buzzed with life was the video-monitoring room that hosted the number of television screens.  The screens displayed all the live-transmissions from the various points of interest such as the Midgar Ruins, the Mideel mako-lake and most especially, the Northern Crater.

            Nanaki and his friends were mainly interested in the images that were transmitted from the Northern Crater, hoping that they wouldn't spot Sephiroth rising from the mako.  Normally these monitors only picked up the rare sighting of a bird or stray monster that braved an adventure.  During those rare instances most of the animals were smart enough to stay away from the rocky cliffs, but occasionally one would stray too close and then plummet to their doom in the mako lake below.

            Tonight the monitors picked up the shape of another creature that dared to venture near the Crater.  No one was awake to see it, but in the morning when Nanaki would review the tapes, he would notice that the creature was not some stray bird or random monster but his friend and ally, Tifa Lockheart.

***

            Cloud couldn't contain his excitement as he ran to Aeris and smiled broadly.

            "Aeris, I can't believe it's you!  I didn't think it was possible to bring you back . . . I mean . . . how?"

            "Oh silly Cloud, I see you haven't changed since I last saw you," Aeris smiled sweetly as she held her hand out.  "Try to take my hand."

            Cloud did as he was told and stood shocked as he saw his hand go right through hers as if she was only an illusion.  He stared at the girl sadly as he said, "You're . . . you're still dead then."

            "Don't be sad Cloud.  I may not be alive with you all, but I'm far from dead.  I'm in the Promised Land where I belong," Aeris said trying to comfort her friend.

            "Yeah, I thought that's where you'd go.  I told Tifa once that I thought I could find you there.  I spent some time after we defeated Sephiroth trying to find a way to reach you or bring you back, but couldn't find one.  But now that you're here, now that I see you right in front of me, I'm not sure what to say," Cloud laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

            "You don't have to say anything Cloud, I already know what you wanted to ask me and I want you to know that I forgive you," she said.

            "You . . . you forgive me?  Even though I couldn't protect you like I promised?" Cloud asked surprised.

            "Yes, I forgive you.  I know that you didn't want to see me harmed or even killed, but I don't want you to blame yourself for my death.  There were some things that had to happen, events that needed to take place in order to defeat Meteor.  In all honesty, if I had survived, I don't think we would have been able to defeat Meteor with the power of Holy alone.  I needed to return to the planet," Aeris said with conviction.

            "There was . . . no other way?"

            "No, there wasn't.  The planet needed the help of all the Cetra to utilize the power of the lifestream.  I knew this, that's why you shouldn't blame yourself for my death.  It was my choice," Aeris said retaining that same sweet smile.  

            Cloud stared into her vivid green eyes and smiled.  Aeris always had a special gift to ease his worries.  He was certain it was because of those eyes.  As he gazed into them, he noticed how they were still full of life and happiness.  Death hadn't faltered her beauty or her grace.

            "Thank you. . . thanks for forgiving me," Cloud smiled.

            "The savior of the planet shouldn't live in despair.  It's only fair that you're able to find some happiness in this world."

            "Yeah, and I think I have," Cloud muttered as he thought of Tifa.

            "She's a lucky girl," Aeris giggled, hearing Cloud's thoughts.

            "You . . . you know about that?" Cloud said surprised.

            "Of course!  But that leads me to the reason why I need to talk to you," Aeris said seriously.  "I'm afraid that Tifa and everyone else is in danger."

            "What?!?  What's threatening us now?"

            "While I was in the Promised Land, I sensed a disturbance from the Northern Crater.  My mother, Ilfana, and I looked into it and discovered something evil.  Sephiroth's alive," she said while putting her hands protectively over her stomach where Sephiroth's sword impaled her.

            "That's what I feared," Cloud said as he clenched his teeth.  "Nanaki suspected the same thing, but we weren't sure.  Has he done anything to Tifa?"

            "I'm afraid so.  It's nothing life-threatening, but she's going to need your help," Aeris said sadly.

            "What did the bastard do to her?  I swear I'll kill him if he's harmed her," Cloud shouted.

            "What he has done is nothing compared to what he will do.  I have a feeling that he's trying to revive Jenova and to do that, he needs to give her a host," Aeris said.

            "And he plans to use Tifa?  She'd never agree to help him."

            "I know, but I fear that he's manipulating her somehow.  I still haven't been able to determine how because his mental energy is too strong and he's blocking us, but I'm certain that Tifa's life is in danger," Aeris said with worry etched on her face.            

            "Shit!  I have to reach her before it's too late," Cloud said while pulling out his PHS to call Tifa.

            "Cloud, she's not going to be at home.  I already can sense her presence on its way to the Northern Crater.  You need to go there and save her.  But be careful, you might have to fight Sephiroth as well," Aeris pleaded.

            "Don't worry, Vincent will be with me and Nanaki already told me some useful information that might stop Sephiroth for good," Cloud said as he gave Vincent a playful smirk.

            Vincent only cocked his eyebrow up as he watched Cloud.

            "If you're referring to Jenova's weakness to fire, I already know everything," the stoic man replied.

            "Good, then we're set!" Cloud said as he prepared to set off.

            "Be careful, both of you.  I'm going to try and help as much as I can, but without a corporal form, I'm limited in my powers," Aeris said.

            "Don't worry, we can handle it," Cloud said confidently.

            "Oh, Cloud before I forget!  Zack wants me to tell you something.  He says 'I'd tap that ass if I were you,'" Aeris said slightly confused at Zack's meaning.

            Cloud blushed when he realized that Zack was referring to Tifa.  He sighed in defeat knowing that Zack hadn't changed at all.  He still had a light-hearted attitude and that certain playboy's charm that he never understood.

            "Do you know that that's supposed to mean, Cloud?  I sometimes never understand him," Aeris said hoping to get some insight into her boyfriend's behavior.

            "Yeah, sort of, but you don't want to know what it means," Cloud said reassuringly, trying to spare Aeris of Zack's perverted propensities.  

            "But I should stop wasting your time, you have someone special you need to save," Aeris said with a smile.

            "Yes, yes I do.  Thank you again, Aeris," Cloud said with a wink as he quickly ran towards the exit with Vincent in tow.

            The two men raced to their chocobos and hastily headed towards the Northern Crater.  Cloud and Vincent both checked to ensure they had some fire materia equipped and concentrated on the ensuing fight.  Last time they had fought Sephiroth they were accompanied with the aide of all their friends, but this time it would only be two men against both Sephiroth and Jenova.  They knew that there was a possibility of being overwhelmed, but saving Tifa took priority over re-strategizing how to best defeat their old nemesis.

            The pair finally reached the edge of the Northern Crater and spotted a sight that made Cloud's heart sink.  A few meters away stood Tifa's chocobo calling out in bird-like chirps for its master.  Vincent quickly ran to the chocobo and looked down.

            "She's over there Cloud," Vincent shouted.

            Cloud and Vincent sprinted down the small slope towards the rocky cliffs of the Crater.  They could see the faint image of Tifa getting larger and larger as they got closer to her.  

            "Tifa!" Cloud yelled in between breaths.

            He watched as his childhood friend stopped a few inches shy of the edge of the cliff.  Her back was facing them and she didn't appear to have heard him.

            "Tifa!  It's me, Cloud!" he said once more after finally getting within a few feet of her.

            Cloud and Vincent stood cautiously as they watched the wind blow Tifa's long black hair behind her.  She still hadn't turned around or even acknowledged that she had heard them.  Vincent tried to inch his way towards her and pull her to safety, but as he was within arms reach Tifa finally spoke up.

            "Don't!"

            Vincent and Cloud were shocked by her response.

            "Get back or I'll jump right now!" Tifa commanded.

            Vincent immediately retreated back to Cloud's side while Cloud fought his urges to walk closer to his childhood friend.

            "Tifa, what are you trying to do?" Cloud asked.

            Tifa finally turned her head slightly and faced both men, letting the wind blow her hair in her tear-stained face.  Cloud could see the redness in her eyes from hours of crying.  He clenched his fist in anger over the pain Sephiroth already inflicted on her.  

            "Tifa, please come back over here where it's safe.  We're here to save you," Cloud pleaded.

            "Don't you see Cloud, I'm just trying to make you happy.  It's what everyone wants," Tifa sobbed.

            "How is throwing yourself into that mako-lake going to make me happy?  Nobody wants to see you die Tifa, we all love you," Cloud said in desperation.

            "Yes it will.  You'll get to have Aeris back," Tifa said while closing her eyes to hold back the tears that were already streaming down her face.  

            "I don't want her back, Tifa.  I just want you," Cloud said lovingly.

            Tifa just shook her head.  "You're just saying that.  I know that you and everyone else hate me.  I just hope that you can be happier once I'm gone."

            "What are you talking about?  No one hates you!  Just come over here and we'll sort everything out, I promise," Cloud said frantically, confused as to what Tifa was saying.

            "Cloud, forgive me," Tifa said softly as she let her body fall backwards into the deep mako-lake.

____

A/N:     Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get a chapter out to you all since I've been out on vacation for so long.  I intended to get some work done while on vacation, but I had too much fun to think about writing.  Just two more chapters and an epilogue to go!


	8. Catch Me When I Fall

Note:  I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**Chapter 8:  Catch Me When I Fall**

Tifa felt herself floating as she patiently waited for her body to fall down into the deep mako lake.  She couldn't feel the weight of gravity on her body and braved to open one of her eyes.  All she saw was green.  She opened the other eye and found herself surrounded by a green light as she floated around as if trapped in a bottle of Midori liquor.  The only thing the green substance reminded her of was mako.  Confirming her suspicions, she knew that she had fallen.

            "So I finally did it. I hope that Cloud can finally be happy now," Tifa said sadly as she hugged her arms around her body for comfort.

            The fighter wasn't sure what would happen to her now that she had fallen into the lifestream, but she hoped that her end would be painless.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure of Aeris slowly moving towards her.  Tifa watched as the girl smiled almost wickedly and glared at her with slanted cat-like eyes.  

            "I'm glad you finally came Tifa.  And not a minute sooner I should say," the girl said with no emotion.  

            "Cloud, he came for me.  He tried to stop me.  I don't understand how he could still want to save me despite everything I did to him," Tifa sighed.

            "I really don't know why either.  You don't deserve that sort of attention," the girl laughed cruelly.

            Tifa's head shot up from the girl's sudden spiteful comment.  She cautiously took a step back trying to hide the pain in her heart.  _Does anyone love me?  All of her twisted memories told her that they didn't and Aeris's figure only reiterated that fact.  She hated this feeling of loneliness: it left an empty void in her heart that only love could fill, but there was none for her.  Tifa closed her eyes and let her body give into the force that would take her life, allowing her to leave the world that didn't give a damn about her._

            A sudden bang and clang of metal against metal resonated through Tifa's ears and she quickly opened her eyes to see what caused the commotion.  To her surprise, she saw another figure who looked exactly like Aeris fighting with her mirror image.  The two Aeris' had their Princess Guards armed as they glared at each other in a heated showdown.  

            "I will not let you get to Tifa," the Aeris closest to Tifa said.  

            "So you finally broke through my barrier.  How foolish," the other Aeris said.

            Tifa watched bewildered as the two girls squared off.  The one closest to her seemed to be protecting her while the other Aeris suddenly raised her Princess Guard and black smoke enveloped the petite girl.  Tifa's eyes widened in shock as she saw the black smoke dissipate leaving the towering figure of Sephiroth.

            "Those who get in between me and my prey will die," Sephiroth shouted before unsheathing his sword.

            Aeris stepped back to protect Tifa while another flash of light appeared in front of them as suddenly Sephiroth was surrounded by two people.  One was a beautiful brown-haired woman who looked like Aeris, but older.  The other was a man Tifa had seen before a long time ago when she was merely a teenager in Nibelheim.  She watched as the man turned his head of long black spikes towards her and winked.  

            "Long time no see hot-stuff," the man said with a smile before refocusing his attention on Sephiroth.

            "Zack?" Tifa said in shock.

            The fighter watched as the beautiful woman cast protect spells on both herself and Zack.  She then started her onslaught of magic against Sephiroth while Zack began fighting him with his Buster Sword.

            "I'm glad you're safe," Aeris said while smiling radiantly.

            "Aeris?  What's going on?  Why is Sephiroth here?" Tifa begged for answers.

            "He was trying to use you Tifa.  I don't know what he said, but it looks like he tried to use my image to lure you over here," Aeris answered.

            "But, I don't understand.  What would he want with me?"

            "He wanted to use you to give Jenova a new body."

            Tifa's eyes shot wide at the realization of what she almost did.  "And he almost succeeded, didn't he?"

            "Almost, but I'm here now.  My mother and Zack will hold him off until I can get your mind out of this trap," Aeris said with assurance.

            Tifa looked over at the woman Aeris had called her mother and realized that the beautiful woman fighting with Zack was Ilfana.  Suddenly, she realized that everyone who was fighting Sephiroth were all dead.  She wasn't sure why she was able to see them all in full view and even feel Aeris's comforting hand on her shoulder.

            "Am I dead?" Tifa asked hesitantly.

            "No, you're far from dead Tifa.  We're only here temporarily.  But I need you to wake-up.  Fight Sephiroth's enchantment and wake-up," Aeris pleaded.

            "But, if I wake-up . . . Cloud will be there," Tifa said sadly.

            Aeris looked at the girl curiously and softly asked, "What did Sephiroth tell you to lure you here?"

            "He told me that if I fell into the lifestream, you would be revived and everyone would be happy."

            "Do you really think Cloud would be happy to see you replace me?"

            "Yes, he would.  He hates me right now, everyone hates me," Tifa sobbed.

            "Tifa, that's not true, everyone loves you.  I think I know what Sephiroth may have done to you, but I can't do anything to reverse it.  You have to fight it Tifa.  You have to overcome this doubt and search deep in your heart for the truth," Aeris said gently hugging her dear friend.

            "But, how will I know what's truth and what's fiction.  I'm so confused that I don't know what to think," Tifa said helplessly.

            "Just believe in your true feelings and believe in your friends.  Cloud doesn't hate you.  In fact, it's far from that, but I'll let him be the one to tell you.  Let Cloud guide you to the truth, trust me," Aeris said with a smile.

            Tifa wiped away her tears and nodded her head.  She recognized that smile.  It was genuine and honest: Aeris's true smile.  It was also one that she hadn't seen from the Aeris Sephiroth impersonated.  Tifa knew that she was talking to her best friend and believed.

            "Ok, I'll wake-up," Tifa said before a flash of light engulfed her.

            When Tifa woke-up, she felt her legs dangling as someone was grabbing onto her right hand.  She could hear someone shouting her name in desperation while the loud bang of gunshots could be heard nearby.  The gunshots sounded like Vincent's weapon, the Death Penalty while Tifa immediately recognized the voice as Cloud's.  Looking up she saw Cloud grabbing Tifa's hand while his torso hung off the rocky cliffs.

            "Tifa!  Give me your other hand!" Cloud shouted franticly.

            Tifa quickly complied and felt her body be pulled up while Cloud carried her off away from the cliff.

            "Oh god Tifa!  I thought I lost you!  Don't ever do that to me again," Cloud said in a panic.

            "Cloud?  You caught me?" Tifa said trying to hold back her joy.

            "I wasn't going to let you fall.  God Tifa, you have no idea how scared I was just now.  You have no idea," Cloud said as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug.

            Tifa let Cloud warm her in his strong embrace as she set aside her fear of being hated and her confusion of what was the truth.  She didn't care at that point, all she wanted was this feeling and she knew that it felt right to be in Cloud's arms while he gently stroked her hair.  No spells or brainwashing could hide the fact that Cloud was genuinely concerned for Tifa and that was the first truth her heart accepted.

            Their precious moment was interrupted as Vincent slowly started stepping back to where the pair stood and called for help.

            "I'd hate to interrupt, but I could use a little assistance," the man replied with urgency.

            Tifa and Cloud both stared up to see Sephiroth rise out of the mako lake as the one-winged angel followed closely by his mother, Jenova.  The fighters scrambled to their feet to prepare for the ensuing battle.

            "My, my, my . . . look what we have here.  Three people ready to die," Sephiroth laughed maniacally.

            "We aren't the ones who are going to die today, Sephiroth," Cloud shouted while tightly clenching his Ultima Weapon.

            Cloud quickly nodded to Vincent before charging Sephiroth.  Tifa followed closely behind, readying her fists.  Before the pair could reach the one-winged angel, Jenova darted in front of her son and unleashed a deadly assault of magic.  Cloud and Tifa were stunned for a brief moment while they watched Jenova concentrate on casting her spells.  However, her concentration was broken as a strong fire spell engulfed her in a firewall of flames.

            Cloud and Tifa shook off the powerful spell and briefly stole a glance at Vincent who was now casting numerous fire spells at Jenova.  The calamity from the skies was screaming in pain as her flesh was slowly starting to melt away and her cells were exploding from the intense heat.

            "Help me my son!  Help me!" Jenova screeched.

            "Tifa, we have to prevent Sephiroth from getting to Jenova or Vincent," Cloud quickly ordered.

            Tifa nodded her head in acknowledgement and the pair rushed to intercept Sephiroth from helping his mother, or even worse, killing Vincent.  They could hear the tormented screams of Jenova in the background as Sephiroth lunged towards his mother in a desperate attempt to save her.

            The fighters were able to intercept him successfully as Cloud cut a deep gash in his arm while Tifa threw punch after punch at Sephiroth's face.  The fighters took a breath while Sephiroth diverted his attention from his mother to Cloud and Tifa.  Sephiroth shrugged off the blows to his face while using his good arm to wipe some of the blood from the wound Cloud inflicted and hungrily licked the sticky-substance off his hands.

            "You fools are only delaying the inevitable," Sephiroth laughed as the wounds on his arm and face miraculously healed.

            Tifa looked at the scene in horror as she realized that they would never be able to defeat him if he could heal himself so quickly.  Cloud on the other hand was not as worried as he hoped they could distract the one-winged angel a little longer until Vincent could finish off Jenova.

            "Cloud, how can we kill him?" Tifa asked franticly.

            "Don't worry Tifa, we will kill him.  Just keep on fighting," Cloud said assuredly.

            "Don't be so certain, Puppet.  I haven't forgotten about our lovely Miss Lockheart here," Sephiroth said with a wicked grin as he stared at Tifa.  "There's still time for you to becoming my mother's host my dear Tifa."

            "I'll never help you!  You're going to pay for what you did to me!" Tifa screamed in anger.

            "Too bad.  You're going to submit to me whether willingly or by force," Sephiroth said in a calm manner while waving his hands.

            A sudden sting rushed through Tifa's body as she clutched her head.  She tried to block the pain, but her ears were ringing with a high-pitched noise that almost burst her eardrums.  She fell to her legs as she screamed out in anguish.

            "Tifa!" Cloud cried out in concern.

            "Just admit defeat, Puppet.  You'll never win.  I've killed your precious Aeris, I've claimed your dear friend and now I'm going to kill you," Sephiroth said as he readied his sword in a fighting position.  "Fight me . . . unless you're too scared to be a man."

            Cloud, fueled by anger, charged Sephiroth and the two dueled intensely.  Sparks flew from their swords like fireflies in the night sky.  Their heated battle drowned out the sounds of Jenova's cries for help and Tifa's cries of pain.  The two swordsmen kept their eyes on each other, watching for any openings.  However, there was one disadvantage Cloud had.  He was still concerned for Tifa and a part of his mind wasn't focused on the battle.  There was a possibility that Cloud was going to lose.  

            Vincent wanted to watch the gripping duel, but knew that if he relented his magic once, then Jenova would lash out at him.  Another thought occurred to Vincent as he realized that his magic was slowly draining and he took a deep breath and prayed as he stopped casting fire spells while running straight for Jenova.  

            Jenova turned sharply and knocked Vincent down with her long tentacles, injuring the gunman.  Vincent smirked as he felt his body start to change.  Everything turned out exactly as he planned as he felt his magic increase and his skin turn purple.  He roared fiercely as his body had completed its transformation into the Gallion Beast.

            Vincent had little control over what his inner beasts would do, but the Gallion Beast was wise enough to learn of Jenova's weakness before taking over his master's body.  The Beast breathed bouts of fireballs at Jenova and attacked it with such fierceness, the calamity from the skies found herself slowly being defeated by the menacing creature.  

            While Vincent was destroying Jenova bit by bit, Cloud and Sephiroth concentrated on their own battle.  Occasionally Cloud would successfully injure Sephiroth; however, Sephiroth's link to Jenova was still too strong, as each cut Cloud inflicted would instantly heal.  The hero of the planet was draining too much energy and Sephiroth could sense it.

            "Getting tired already, Puppet!  I've barely broken a sweat," Sephiroth laughed as he gracefully attacked Cloud with large sweeping motions.

            Cloud tried blocking, but suffered a few cuts on his arms as the wear of battle was slowly fatiguing his body.  _Vincent, please hurry and kill Jenova.  I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._  

            Tifa's head hurt with such splitting pain that the fighter could barely stand-up.  She forced herself to open her eyes and saw Cloud fighting Sephiroth in a close draw whereas Jenova was fighting a large purple beast that Tifa knew as one of Vincent's forms.  She wanted to help, but wasn't sure how as each time she drew closer to Cloud and Sephiroth, her head would throb with more pain.  Her only hopes lie in helping Vincent destroy Jenova.

            She cautiously pushed herself off the ground and stood up while her legs wobbled uneasily.  As she inched closer to Jenova and Vincent, she found it odd that his form, the Gallion Beast, was only casting fire magic and not making any physical attacks despite its strength.  Most other fighters would ignore this oddity, but Tifa was a smart fighter and she could see how much the fire spells were hurting Jenova; she could also sense that Jenova was slowly weakening each time a fireball was cast.  She quickly looked down at her gloves and was relived to find a fire materia equipped.  Taking a deep breath, she started to cast fire spells at Jenova and didn't relent until her screams slowly quieted down to nothing.

            Meanwhile, Cloud and Sephiroth were dueling madly with Cloud looking slightly more worn than his adversary.  Cloud lunged wildly at Sephiroth, wounding his arm.  The madman merely shrugged it off, anticipating the gash to heal on its own, but it didn't.  Sephiroth's face soured after realizing that his wounds weren't healing.  He turned in time to see the burnt remains of Jenova and the fast purple blur of Gallion Beast charging straight for him.

            Finally the tables had turned and Sephiroth was beginning to fight for his life.  Though it was now two against one, the one-winged angel was still an enemy not to be taken lightly.  The anger of Jenova's death and his realization of mortality caused Sephiroth to fight with an even greater fierceness than Cloud or Vincent could handle.  Even with Vincent transformed into a nearly indestructible creature, the two heroes were fighting harder than they ever had since Meteor.

            Tifa stood in the same place where she had fought Jenova.  Her body was still weak from Sephiroth's mental assault and her head still ached with a dull pain.  She turned her attention to the epic battle a few feet away and found herself completely helpless.  The ringing in her ears would only get louder whenever she got closer to Sephiroth, preventing her from aiding her friends with fists and kicks.  All of her magic had been spent burning Jenova to a crisp, which left her with nothing to use at a long distance lest she throw her boots at the one-winged angel.

            Frantic, Tifa looked around her for anything that could possibly help her fight Sephiroth.  Her eyes landed on Vincent's gun, the Death Penalty.  She quickly ran over to the weapon and held it up, slightly amazed that her stoic friend could master such a massive gun.  She had learned how to fire a gun once when she was very little.  It was something her father had taught her, but that was with a small pistol.  Now she was holding a large rifle that felt awkward in her tiny hands.

            Readjusting her position so she could aim through the sight, she tried to target Sephiroth, but found everyone moving so quickly, she wasn't sure if she could hit him without accidentally hitting Cloud or Vincent.  _Ok, Tifa.  Remember what Papa taught you.  _Taking aim, she fired one round that shot straight through Sephiroth's cloak.  The three men didn't even seem to notice that someone was firing into their little battle.  _Squeeze the trigger!  Don't pull!  You can do it Tifa.  _Tifa aimed and shot again, missing Vincent's head by a mere centimeter.  _Shit!  Breathe Tifa!  Breathe!  _

            Frustrated, she aimed carefully and her heart almost fell as she saw Sephiroth's sword coming down straight for Cloud's head.  Cloud was concentrating on stabbing Sephiroth through the chest that he didn't notice the blade coming down to sever his head from his body.  Tifa knew that she had to shoot Sephiroth if she was going to save Cloud.  Everything was happening so quickly and her heart was beating so loudly that she didn't even feel her finger squeeze the trigger or hear the bullet propel itself out of the barrel of the gun.

            Cloud felt his Ultima Weapon slide smoothly into Sephiroth's body as blood slowly oozed out of the gaping wound in his chest.  Vincent had turned back into his normal body and caught his breath as he watched Sephiroth's death with a feeling of vindication.  Cloud withdrew his sword and let Sephiroth's body fall into a bloody heap on the ground.  The warrior breathed in deeply finally feeling the relief of closure to an epic battle.  He was about to turn and search for Tifa when he noticed the small bullet-sized hole right above Sephiroth's right temple.

            "Vincent, did you shoot Sephiroth?" Cloud asked as he pointed to the bullet-hole.

            "No, I didn't have my gun on me," Vincent answered, also examining the bullet-hole.  "But whoever did had perfect aim.  It looks like the bullet killed him instantly."

            Cloud's eyes widened as he realized that there was only one other person with them and that was Tifa.  He turned his head and saw her leaning her body against the Death Penalty as she gave the two heroes a warm sheepish smile.  The swordsman ran towards his childhood friend and held her in his arms.

            "Oh god Tifa.  We did it, we finally did it!" Cloud said joyously.

            "Are they dead?  Are Sephiroth and Jenova finally dead?" Tifa asked.

            "Yes, they're both dead.  You did it Tifa, you killed Sephiroth," Vincent said as he joined the pair in their celebration.

            Cloud smiled at Tifa who blushed heavily knowing that she was the one who delivered the fatal blow to the greatest enemy ever known to man.  "So where did you learn to shoot like that?" Cloud asked.

            "Papa taught me when I was little, but it was with a pistol.  Honestly, I missed twice.  Almost shot Vincent in the head before I got Sephiroth.  But I had to get him.  He . . . he was about to kill you Cloud," Tifa said with a tremor in her voice.

            "But he didn't thanks to you.  You saved me yet again Tifa.  I owe you so much," Cloud said pulling her into another warm embrace.

            Tifa relished in his warmth and deeply inhaled his scent.  She heard Cloud's compliments and declaration of salvation, but the image of her slapping him across the face still burned in her mind.  There were still so many inner battles she was going to have to fight.  The war was not yet over for her.  However, she didn't want to fight anymore tonight.  Tonight she was going to rest, hoping that tomorrow she could put an end to her nightmare.

_____

A/N:     I'm going to take my time with the next chapter because I want to make sure I get it right.  I will try to get it finished as soon as I can, but it's going to be a long one so please bear with me.  I will say that the next chapter is going to make up for Chapter 2 (sorry for anyone who was scarred for life).  If you don't know what I'm talking about, just read the author notes in that chapter.  To tide you over until I get the next chapter up, here are the titles for the last two chapters:

Chapter 9:      The Search is Over Chapter 10:    Epilogue 


	9. The Search is Over

Note:  I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

A/N:  The song "The Search is Over" is by Survivor.  Also, there is some sexual content in this chapter.  Be warned.

**Chapter 9:  The Search is Over**

Tifa sat silently as she stared out the window.  It was raining heavily outside as streaks of water ran down the windowpane.  News had spread quickly about their battle at the Northern Crater and all of AVALANCHE had shared their joy over the defeat of Sephiroth. 

            Cloud and Vincent were afraid that the Jenova cells in their bodies could be somehow used to revive Sephiroth.  Those fears were eliminated with Nanaki's study of the cells infused in their bodies.  Apparently, the Jenova cells Cloud and Vincent harbored had reverted to a dormant state.  Cloud questioned Nanaki about how he and Vincent's cells were dormant while the other Jenova spawns had suffered under her control.  Nanaki had no concrete evidence to support his theory, but he hypothesized that it was Cloud and Vincent's strong wills that kept them sane and fought off Jenova's influence.  Though it was not a clear answer, it suited the two warriors enough.

            Despite all the reassurances, they had all agreed to burn Sephiroth's body and scatter his ashes around the world, preventing him from ever regenerating.  There would be no more resurrections or revivals of the menacing foe and AVALANCHE wanted complete assurance of his death.  It had been a few days since that incident and Cloud and Tifa were back at their home in Kalm recuperating from the fight.

            Since the battle, Tifa had kept quiet about the memories Sephiroth gave her.  She wanted to talk to Cloud about them, but was hesitant to bring the subject up.  Aeris told her to trust Cloud, but deep down Tifa had a fear; a fear that one of the memories was true.  

            Despite her efforts to hide her anxiety, Cloud sensed the uncertainty in his childhood friend.  He watched Tifa as she gazed absent-mindedly out the window.  They hadn't talked about what compelled her to go to the Northern Crater and jump, but Cloud knew that they had to talk about it or the problem would only decay inside Tifa's conscious until it rotted away at her soul.

            Tifa heard Cloud slowly making his way towards her.  She turned her head and smiled warmly as she saw him offering a cup of hot tea.  

            "Thanks Cloud," she said as she accepted the cup.

            "You're welcome.  But are you ready to talk?" Cloud asked.

            "About what?" Tifa said innocently, trying to curb the subject.

            "About what Sephiroth did to you.  I know you didn't go to the Northern Crater on your own free will.  You said something back then before you jumped, that you thought everyone hated you and you were going to bring Aeris back to life to make me happy," Cloud said while staring directly at Tifa.

            "Yes, I guess I did say all of those things.  When you left to go traveling around the world, I had these strange dreams.  Aeris was in them; at least I thought it was Aeris.  Turns out that it was actually Sephiroth in disguise, but I didn't learn that until too late.  Do you know what he did to me Cloud?" Tifa asked calmly.

            "No, Tifa.  I don't know."

            "Neither do I.  But I think he did something to my memories, to make me only remember things that made it seem like everyone hated me.  Did I ever slap you Cloud?"

            "No, you've never hit me, well . . . not when we weren't sparring," Cloud answered honestly.

            "If I didn't, then why do I distinctly remember having a huge argument with you and hitting you in the face.  I can still see the anger in your eyes as plain as day," Tifa said desperately.

            "Those were all illusions Tifa.  Sephiroth probably planted them in your head to convince you to go to the Northern Crater.  Trust me, you and I have never argued to the point where fists were raised.  We're too close for that," Cloud said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

            "Then, how close are we Cloud?  How am I supposed to forget all these other strange memories that aren't supposed to be real?"

            "I don't know how to answer that Tifa.  All I can say is that they aren't real and you'll have to try and forget them.  Probably once you see everyone again, you'll be able to drown out those memories Sephiroth gave you with real ones, ones that start with us chatting idly on a rainy day with a nice hot cup of tea."

            Tifa smiled as she listened to Cloud giving her advice.  What he said sounded plausible and could work.  "There's one more question I'd like to ask.  It's not really about my memories, but something that's been bothering me for a while."

            "What is it?"

            "Would you have done anything to bring Aeris back?" Tifa asked, too frightened to look into Cloud's eyes.

            "Tifa, I would have done anything, but I wouldn't have relinquished your life for her return.  Aeris was a good friend who sacrificed her life for us, for the whole planet.  She deserved another chance, but I know now that she's in a better place.  All I ever wanted was to atone for not being able to protect her like I promised.  Did you know that she forgave me?"

            "She spoke to you then?  I'm glad that she forgave you.  I never knew that you still felt guilty over her death," Tifa said relieved that the uncertainty of whether or not Cloud loved Aeris had been resolved.

            "Yeah, I was.  But she told me that she had to die to save the planet.  It sounded crazy, but in the end made sense.  She knew what she was doing and told me not to blame myself.  I don't know how she does it, but she somehow has this gift of sensing what other people are feeling," Cloud said thoughtfully.

            "Yes, I know exactly what you mean.  Aeris said that you had something to tell me," Tifa said remembering her conversation with the flower-girl.  "What is it?"

            "She did?" Cloud asked with a nervous laugh.

            "Uh-huh," Tifa nodded.  "What do you need to tell me?"

            "Well, er . . . I . . .," Cloud stuttered before breathing out heavily.  "You know I've never been good with expressing myself, but if it'll help give you a memory to block out all the negative ones, I guess now is a better time than never.  I've always felt like I've had to fight the whole world to get anything I want, even when you and I were kids back at Nibelheim.  I'm not sure if you ever knew Tifa, but all my fights were to find a part of me that everyone could notice.  I wanted to be the Cloud Strife that people respected and, well . . . loved," Cloud said the last word while stealing a cautious glance at Tifa.

            Tifa merely sat and listened intently, trying to understand what Cloud was trying to say to her.  She caught his eye as he glanced at her and her whole body shuddered as she felt her heart leap up in her chest._  Why does he have that power over me?_

            "I guess you could say I was searching.  Searching for a way to let people notice me, to respect me . . . especially someone very special.   I was doing it so I could someday make this girl I know open her eyes to me one day and think, 'you know, I kinda like that Cloud Strife guy, he's really something,'" Cloud said nervously.

            Tifa's heart felt like it was soaring as she hoped that the girl he was referring to was her.  She had never thought that those childhood emotions he had for her were still alive today.  Then, she suddenly remembered the song he wrote.  _The Search is Over.  So he wasn't writing it for Aeris.  He was writing it for me . . . but why does he need to search, I'm right here!  Oh, please tell me that you're trying to say how much you love me.  Please._

            "I've felt like I've traveled for miles and fought countless battles trying to find the right time and the right place to show her how much I want her to care.  I'm hoping that I can finally stop dreaming of my goal and reach out to hold it in my hands.  I know I'm very close, in fact, I'm just a breath away that all I need to do is say the right words.  Tifa . . . I don't know how to say it, but," Cloud said while taking one of her hands in his.

            Cloud didn't get a chance to speak as he felt Tifa's finger softly silencing him.  His face fell as he thought she was going to reject him before he even got to confess his feelings.  But when he looked into her eyes, he saw them sparkling with joy and compassion.  

            "Cloud, your search is over.  Because before your eyes is a girl who has always noticed you and who thinks you are the sweetest man she has ever met.  If you're trying to tell me that you love me, then know that I've always loved you," Tifa said as she held Cloud's hand tightly to her heart and let her tears of joy fall freely from her face.

            "God, Tifa.  I'm so blind.  I should have known that you loved me.  It was right before my eyes," Cloud said while wiping away her tears.

            Cloud held her tightly as he planted his lips on her forehead, caressing her soft skin.  Tifa smiled brightly as she watched Cloud's lips quiver in anticipation and hunger.  She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to receive her first kiss from the man who she would love for the rest of her life.

            The couple broke from their kiss and hugged each other tightly.  A gentle smiled tugged at Cloud's lips as he finally thought of the last lyrics that would go into his song.  The song he was writing for Tifa.  

            "You know, I was going to tell you at Cid's wedding, but I'm glad I didn't wait," Cloud said while stroking her hair.

            "I'm glad you didn't wait either," Tifa said while punching him lightly in the side. 

            She had always been waiting for this day since she realized her feelings for him as a young girl growing up in Nibelheim.  His confession couldn't have come any sooner when her mind was in the deepest of doubts.  This newfound love was something for her to build on; a true emotion she could say without a doubt is her and Cloud's.  Tifa felt as if she had won a major battle in sorting out her memories with the new memories she was going to make.  Aeris was right: she could trust Cloud.

            "How long did you know?" Tifa asked.

            "For as long as I can remember.  You've always been on my mind, even when I wasn't sure who I was.  How about you?"

            "Same.  But I don't think it really hit me until you left to join Solider.  It was then that I knew for sure that I had it bad for a certain Cloud Strife," Tifa chuckled.

            "You had it bad for me?" Cloud said shocked.

            "Yes, couldn't you tell?" Tifa said blushing.

            "Well . . . sort of, but I didn't think it was possible for you to fall in love with me.  I've always hoped and dreamed, but now that it's real, I'm shocked," Cloud said laughing.

            "This is not funny Cloud!  Do you know how much I've agonized over you?  You can be so dense sometimes," Tifa said happily.  

            "I'm dense!?!  I'm not sure if you can remember this or if that was also one of the memories Sephiroth distorted, but it was the last night we had together before we fought Sephiroth.  I was trying to tell you how much I loved you then and there, but I couldn't find the right words.  Then you said that words weren't the only way to express someone's feelings.  So I just came up and held you the rest of the night.  I thought that was enough to let you know how much I cared.  Looking back, I probably should have kissed you instead," Cloud said stealing another kiss from Tifa.

            "I guess I'm dense as well.  You're right: you should have kissed me.  I would have definitely known then," Tifa said with a smile.  "But that still doesn't explain how you couldn't tell that I liked you."

            "Well, er, you see . . . Look!  It's the flying pig!" Cloud shouted as he pointed out the window.

            "The flying what?" Tifa said following his gaze.

            Before the martial artist could look out the window, she felt herself being hoisted up upon Cloud's shoulders and carried triumphantly like a prize.

            "Cloud Strife!  You put me down this instant!" Tifa squealed.

            "Hey, look what I got here.  I caught me a Tifa," Cloud said in a goofy voice.

            Tifa tried to kick and wiggle her way out of Cloud's firm grip, but her childhood friend was much stronger than she anticipated.  Without warning, Cloud started to tickle her sides causing Tifa to burst out into laughter.

            "Cloud . . . don't . . . you . . . dare!  Put me down now!" Tifa said between fits of laughter.

            "What, I didn't hear the magic word, Miss Lockheart," Cloud said, not yielding on his attacks.

            "Please!" Tifa practically gasped out as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

            Suddenly, Tifa felt herself being thrown onto a soft bed.  Her sides still hurt with laughter and she slowly let her breathing return back to normal before she decided to retaliate.  Once her breathing finally slowed, she noticed that she was in Cloud's room on Cloud's bed.  She looked up to see Cloud kneeling by her side smiling sweetly down at her beautiful face.

            "Are you trying to hint at something Mr. Strife?" Tifa asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

            "Well, words aren't the only way to express one's feelings," Cloud said feigning ignorance.

            "I'm not that dense," Tifa said while wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.  "Though I have to say, you probably don't deserve it for tricking me and tickling me."

            "Oh, I think I can convince you otherwise," Cloud said while climbing onto the bed ontop of Tifa.

            There the couple lay in bliss, letting her emotions pour out through their kisses.  Cloud's hands made their way under Tifa's shirt as his lips sneaked down to her neck.  Tifa could feel her heart race as the reality of what was about to happen sunk into her mind.  She knew that this was what she had always wanted. 

            Cloud's kisses grew more passionate and hungry as he reached around to Tifa's back to fiddle with the hook on her bra.  Tifa let Cloud's feelings of love wash over her until a certain memory surfaced to her mind. 

            As Cloud unsnapped her bra, Tifa recalled lying on the cliffs of Midgar by Aeris's memorial.  She remembered someone catching her before falling after having someone cast a sleep spell on her.  It was Aeris who cast it, but then the person who she thought was Aeris was actually Sephiroth. 

            Then she recalled a faint memory of silver hair and green eyes glaring mockingly over her.  The feeling of being violated surfaced to her consciousness and hit her hard like a freight train.  All the places Cloud was touching had all been fondled by Sephiroth.  Tifa tried to look into Cloud's loving blue eyes, but all she could see was the slanted eyes of Sephiroth's emerald green.  She tried block out the horrid memory, but the pain of an innocence she could never reclaim was too deep of a scar to forget.

            Tifa pushed Cloud back violently and gasped for air: panic written all over her face.  Cloud looked confused as he felt himself jostled back from his newly acquired girlfriend.

            "Tifa, what's wrong?  Am I going too fast?" Cloud asked wide-eyed.

            "No, it's not that.  I just . . . ," Tifa paused as her lips quivered in fear.  She immediately lunged forward and embraced Cloud in a deep hug letting her tears fall freely.  "Oh, god Cloud!  I remember.  I remember what Sephiroth did to me."

            "What did he do Tifa?" Cloud asked concerned, gently stroking her soft hair.

            "He . . . he raped me Cloud," Tifa said in almost a whisper.

            Cloud's body froze in shock at what he heard.  He couldn't think or even breathe as Tifa's words slowly sank into his mind.  It was a heavy weight that dragged his emotions from love to despair.  Cloud's body shook in rage and he tried to subdue his anger by holding Tifa tightly.  He knew that Tifa was the one in need right now and unfortunately he could not fight her fears for her nor did he have the power to make her forget.

            "I'm so sorry Tifa.  I should have been there for you.  I should never have left you alone.  None of this would have ever happened to you if I didn't leave," Cloud said holding the girl protectively.

            "It's not your fault Cloud.  It's not your fault.  Just hold me right now, that's all I want," Tifa whispered into his ear.

            Cloud did as Tifa wished, but still felt a pang of guilt over his best-friend and love's tragedy.  He remembered what Sephiroth told him while taunting him in the Northern Crater and cursed himself for not killing the bastard then and there.  But he didn't know what he had done or that it was this bad.  Right now he wished that Sephiroth were alive so he could kill him again.

            Tifa's crying had started to subside and she rested her head against Cloud's chest.  This movement reminded Cloud about the raven-haired beauty he needed to comfort.  He had already been the hero to the world and even to his one true love, but his work was still not done even with the death of Sephiroth.  He needed to be the hero again and save the girl of his dreams from the mental anguish of Sephiroth's deeds.

            "Everything's going to be alright Tifa.  We don't have to do anything you're not ready for and if you ever need to cry on my shoulder; well . . . you already know where it is.  But at least you killed the bastard," Cloud said softly.

            Tifa laughed while sniffing away more of her tears.  Yes, killing Sephiroth did feel good, and it felt even better knowing that Cloud was going to be there for her if she ever needed it.  She wasn't sure how Cloud could always find the right words to cheer her up. 

            "Yes, I guess I did kill the bastard.  Thank you.  Thank you for considering my feelings."

            "I'd do anything to make you happy and help you get through this.  I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.  Though, is it alright if I still kiss you?" Cloud asked cautiously.

            "I think I can deal with kissing . . . and hugs.  I always love your hugs.  Thank you Cloud," Tifa said before planting a soft kiss on Cloud's lips.

            "That's good.  Cause I don't care how long we wait, as long as you're safe and happy," Cloud said lovingly.

            "I know I will be.  You're making me doubt those false memories enough to forget them, though I don't know if more images of what Sephiroth did to me will pop up.  I hope you don't mind putting up with me," Tifa said tilting her head to the side.

            "I don't consider this putting up with you . . . more like finding more ways and reasons why I should love you and hold you in my arms," Cloud said stealing another kiss from his love.

            "Cloud, you always find a way to say the sweetest things," Tifa smiled.

            "Cause you bring that out of me.  But don't worry Tifa, I'm here for you.  I promised to protect you and I always will," Cloud whispered to her before engaging in another passionate kiss.

            The couple spent the rest of the day in each other's arms while talking about all their fears, hopes and dreams.  They both spoke of their unrequited love for each other and laughed at themselves for not confessing it earlier.  Peace seemed to settle over Kalm like a warm blanket as the night sky brought along sleep and dreams.  Cloud and Tifa never left the bed that night as they both held each other and dreamt of the blissful future to come.

* * *

            "I can't believe it's already time for the wedding," Tifa said while rushing to put on her earrings.

            "I know, time certainly flies when you're having fun . . . or just hopelessly in love," Cloud smiled as he buttoned up his dinner jacket.

            "You are so incorrigible," Tifa smiled while kicking him lightly in the butt.

            "Come on, let's hurry before Cid bitches at us for not being there on time.  After all, they are missing the Maid-of Honor and the Best-Man," Cloud said wrapping his arms around Tifa's waist and kissing the back of her head.

            The pair held hands while they made the short trek from the Rocket Town Inn to the small church where the wedding was being held.  They had decorated the small church with beautiful flowers that Elmyra grew from her own garden.  Every member of AVALANCHE had come to witness the first marriage of one of their comrades.  They were even able to convince Vincent to dress in a tuxedo for the occasion.

            Probably the most shocking occurrence that took place during the wedding was Cid's appearance.  Shera had somehow convinced him to get a haircut and shave.  Most of his friends didn't recognize him without his signature pilot goggles and cigarettes strapped to his head.  For the first and probably last time in his life, Cid Highwind looked distinguished.

            "Wow, Cid!  I've got to hand it to ya, you really do look good in a tux," Cloud said while all the men waited in a room behind the altar for the ceremony to start.

            "Yeah, I look like a big ape wit dis' suit, but you looks good," Barret added.

            "Oh shut-up you two!  And don't you two think about saying a god-damned word about my appearance either," Cid said as he pointed an accusing finger at Vincent and Reeve.

            "I wasn't going to," the man said stoically.

            "Don't look at me, I was keeping my mouth shut.  But seriously, you do look good," Reeve responded.

            "Yeah, don't get too cozy with this look.  I'm tearing out of this get-up once the wedding's over," Cid said while tugging at his collar.  "Why do they have to make these things so fucking tight?"

            "Ease up, it's just your wedding day," Cloud teased.

            "Shut-up cocksucker!  You know, you're a lousy Best-Man.  I should have asked vampy to do the honor, at least he wouldn't be pissing out stupid shit from his mouth," Cid cursed.

            "Mr. Highwind, if I hear you curse or make another vulgar comment today, I will have to take drastic measures.  Today is a special day for both you and Shera and you are going to abide by the rules to do everything in your power to make her happy, including keeping your mouth clean, is that understood," Vincent said raising his voice.

            "Whatcha gonna do, shoot me?" Cid replied angrily.

            Vincent responded by swiftly pulling out a gun from under his dinner jacket and pointing it right between Cid's eyes.  Barret, Reeve and Cloud were all speechless as they watched the former Turk use his 'negotiation' skills.  None of them had ever seen Vincent joke around and Cid knew that the man was not one for humor.  Raising his hands up defensively, Cid stared helplessly down the barrel of Vincent's gun and merely nodded his head in reply.

            "Good, now that we're clear on that, it's time we head out for the wedding," Vincent said calmly while replacing the gun in its holster.

            The five men made they way in front of the altar, each eyeing Vincent nervously.  They stood and watched as each bridesmaid walked up the aisle.  First came Yuffie who took the time to actually appear feminine, followed by Elmyra and Cait Sith dressed in a bridesmaid dress.

            "What happened to Shera's friend?  I thought she was the other bridesmaid?" Cloud whispered to Reeve.

            "She twisted her ankle so I put in Cait Sith as a replacement.  Don't worry.  Shera's friend is actually operating him.  You can see her with the control device sitting on the bride's side.  Turns out that she loves gadgets," Reeve answered with a blush.

            Cloud merely responded with a quiet 'oh' as he turned his attention to Shera's Maid-of-Honor, Tifa Lockheart.  She looked striking in the lavender dress clinging to her body.  Tifa smiled as she saw Cloud staring at her.  Oddly enough, the couple both though the same thing as Tifa took her careful steps toward the altar: this was practice.  

            Marlene and Nanaki finished the procession as Marlene threw flowers along the ground and Nanaki proudly carried the pillow with the two rings.  Suddenly, the 'Wedding March' blared through the church as everyone stood to greet the blushing bride.  

            Cid's mouth nearly fell to the floor as he watched Shera being escorted in by her father.  She had ditched her wide-rimmed glasses for contacts and wore a beautiful ball-gown dress that made her appear to float into the church.  No one, not even her future husband, had ever seen her so gorgeous before.  

            The moment even made Vincent smile as the couple took their place in front of the altar and were married.  Either through Vincent's threat or Shera's enchantment, Cid never cursed once during the vows.  Yuffie was starting to get so emotional; she almost used her bouquet of roses to blow her nose.  Perfect could hardly describe how the ceremony went and it was about to get even more enjoyable as the church emptied out to the nearest restaurant for the reception honoring Mr. and Mrs. Highwind.

            The restaurant was filled to capacity with relatives and friends wishing the couple their best.  Cid and Shera looked like the average newlywed couple as they held hands and kissed: actions that shocked friends who knew the pair.  Miraculously, Cid listened to Vincent and did not utter a single vulgarity or curse.  However, the pilot still kept his habit of smoking, something even Vincent's threats could not prevent.

            Though the room was crowded with people, Vincent managed to find a quiet corner where he observed the festivities.  The stoic man silently nursed his glass of red wine and watched how everyone was laughing and drinking.  It had been a long time since he had seen so many people enjoying themselves; so long ago that Vincent forgot what to do in these situations.  The sound of footsteps alerted his attention to another presence in his vicinity.

            "You should be out there having fun," Cloud motioned to the crowd.

            "Perhaps after I've had enough to drink I will.  But why aren't you out there Cloud?"

            "Yuffie found out about Tifa and I.  Right now she's talking Tifa's ear off asking questions about when it happened and how far we've gone with each other," Cloud rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, the girl has no social skills.  But Tifa does seem much happier now.  You definitely are a good man."

            "I'm only doing what my heart told me," Cloud sighed.  "Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?  I know how much it hurt losing Lucrecia."

            "If I find the right girl, perhaps.  But I don't think anyone would want to be bound to me.  No one would want to see their husband out live them," Vincent said sadly.

            "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have asked, I forgot about that," Cloud nervously scratched his head.

            "No, don't be Cloud.  My worries are not for you to carry.  Besides, I'm sure love will creep its way into my heart somehow.  I certainly wouldn't fight it if I were to fall in love again.  Though loving Lucrecia brought me much misery, it also gave me the most memorable moments of my life."

            "Yeah, I know.  It certainly is a wonderful thing when you have it."

            "And I know that you will cherish that love with Tifa as Cid will with Shera," Vincent said patting Cloud warmly on the back.

            "Speaking of which, were you really going to shoot Cid?"

            Vincent stared at Cloud for a second before removing the gun from his jacket.  With a flick of his wrist he twisted it around so the butt of the gun faced Cloud and ejected the clip into Cloud's hands.  Cloud looked inside the clip to find no bullets inside.

            "It was empty!?!"

            "I'm no fool to carry a loaded gun around when I intend to get intoxicated," Vincent replied while taking a sip from his wine.  "Though the look on Cid's face was priceless."

            Cloud roared with laughter and returned the clip to Vincent.  The gunslinger quickly replaced the gun in its holster and finished his wine in one large gulp.

            "Before I get some more wine and start making a fool out of myself, isn't it about time for your performance?" Vincent asked while walking towards the drink bar with Cloud in tow.

            "Oh shit!  I almost forgot it was that time," Cloud cursed while looking down at his watch.

            Vincent watched Cloud bob and weave through the crowd until he got to the band.  He merely shook his head and smiled, "Young love.  What blissful naivete."

            "So Tifa?  How did he ask you?  I mean, did he like kiss you first or something or did you ask him?  How did it go?" Yuffie's violet eyes eagerly asked.

            "Well, we both sort of said it at the same time.  At least, that's what it felt like."

            "Is he a good kisser?"

            "Yes, he is," Tifa blushed.

            "Oh, what else?  Tell me all the juicy details," Yuffie asked while leaning her ear closer to her friend.

            "Yuffie!  I'm not going to tell you all that!  That's for Cloud and I to know," Tifa said embarrassed.

            "Aw, come on!  You can tell me.  It's not like I was gonna tell anyone," the young ninja pouted.

            "That's personal," Tifa said while trying to find a way to curb the subject.  

            Yuffie still persisted in her pleas, leaving Tifa with little room to escape the barrage of questions.  Her eyes suddenly caught sight of Reeve with Cait Sith talking to Shera's friend with the broken ankle.  

            "Oh Yuffie, look at Reeve over there!  He looks like he's getting quite friendly with Shera's friend," Tifa quickly said while pointing.

            Yuffie momentarily let up on her onslaught of questions and looked over to where Reeve was.  Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous fire as she saw Reeve pick up Shera's friend in his arms and carry her out to the dance floor.

            "Oh, I think Reeve is in looove!" Yuffie said childishly.

            "Yes, I think he might be," Tifa replied, relieved to have finally distracted the girl.

            She scanned the room again hoping to find Cloud.  She wanted to get back at him for leaving her with Yuffie's constant badgering.  Her eyes finally fell on the band and she watched curiously as Cloud took a seat at the piano and started adjusting the microphone.

            "What is he up to?" she muttered under her breath.

            Cloud tapped on the microphone twice to make sure it was on and smiled as the sound of a shrill whine reverberated through the restaurant.  Everyone in the restaurant started to turn their heads toward the band, wondering in anticipation at what event was going to take place.

            "Good evening ladies and gentlemen.  It is my honor to be here as Cid and Shera's Best-Man and tonight I'd like to play a song for them.  If the lovely couple would please make their way up to the stage please."

            Cid and Shera rose from the table where they sat and walked hand in hand to the dance floor.  Shera was still glowing from the ceremony and Cid forced himself not to scowl at Cloud for bringing him in front of all his wedding guests.

            "Now, normally the Best-Man is supposed to give a speech about the couple and all this other stuff, but I decided to write them a song.  Actually, to be honest with you, the song isn't just for them.  I also wrote this song for a very special person in my life who is with us here tonight.  Tifa?  Could you come up to the front please?"

            Tifa's face flustered with embarrassment as everyone parted to give her room to walk to the dance floor.  She gave Cloud a questioning look, but he merely scooted over on the piano bench and motioned for her to sit next to him.  Partly covering her beet-red face, Tifa quickly walked over to Cloud.

            "What are you doing?" she whispered, refusing to sit down.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen.  This is Tifa Lockheart.  Let me tell you a little something about this girl.  She's absolutely amazing.  She's so amazing, that I had to write a song for her, about how much I love her," Cloud said, addressing the crowd.  

            Tifa smiled and looked down at the ground flustered as she watched him say those last lines while looking straight at her.  Cloud motioned for her to sit once more and she obeyed, knowing full well that he would never stop talking to the audience until she did.

            "Tifa, I wrote this song as Cid and Shera's wedding song, but I'd like to dedicate it to you," Cloud spoke into the microphone as he slowly placed his hands on the keys.

            The soft melody resonated out of the piano and Tifa instantly recognized it as the piece she played when Cloud left on his trip.  It sounded even more beautiful than she remembered.  She had wondered what the lyrics were to the song, but her questions were shortly answered as Cloud began to sing to the harmonious music.

**_How can I convince you what you see is real_**

**_Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel_**

**_I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew_**

**_I took for granted the friend I have in you_**

****

**_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_**

**_Taking on the world, that was just my style_**

**_Now I look into your eyes_**

**_I can see forever, the search is over_**

**_You were with me all the while_**

****

**_Can we last forever, will we fall apart_**

**_At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart_**

**_You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait_**

**_Till I came to my sense through some miracle of fate_**

****

**_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_**

**_Taking on the world, that was just my style_**

**_Now I look into your eyes_**

**_I can see forever, the search is over_**

**_You were with me all the while_**

****

**_Now the miles stretch out behind me_**

**_Loves that I have lost_**

**_Broken hearts lie victims of the game_**

**_Then good luck it finally struck_**

**_Like lighting from the blue_**

**_Every highway leading me back to you_**

****

**_Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done_**

**_The search has come full circle_**

**_Our destinies are one_**

**_So if you ever loved me_**

**_Show me that you give a damn_**

**_You'll know for certain_**

**_The man I really am_**

****

**_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_**

**_Taking on the world, that was just my style_**

**_Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper_**

**_The search is over, love was right before my eyes._**

****

            Cloud finished the last chord on the piano never once breaking his gaze with Tifa's eyes.  He could see them water with tears.  He was about to ask if she liked it when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and her soft lips planted firmly on his.  Cloud returned the kiss and tried to ignore the applause from the crowd now filling his ears.

            Tonight was certainly a night for love.  Cid and Shera both treasured the song, but not as much as Tifa did.  Eventually as the night wore on, couples and friends alike all lived in the enchantment of the wedding's loving bliss.

* * *

            "That was such a beautiful wedding," Tifa sighed as she kicked her heels off.

            "Yeah, everything was perfect, the food, the wine . . . the company," Cloud smiled.

            "Yes, everything was perfect, even the music.  Thank you for the song," Tifa said before kissing him.

            "It was the least I could do."

            "Perhaps I should find some sort of reward for you?" Tifa said raising her eyebrow.

            "Like what?  A medal?  I don't need that.  I have you right here in my arms and that's all I ask for."

            "Good, cause I'm not leaving your side anytime soon.  In fact, I think I'll just stay here forever.  It's quite comfortable."

            "Yeah, well you'll have to leave it eventually if you want to change out of those clothes.  I need to get this tux off; I'm about to suffocate.  So do you want the bathroom or should I take it?" Cloud asked while untangling his bow tie.

            "We don't need to change in the bathroom tonight," Tifa said softly while staring up at Cloud's eyes.

            "What?  What do you mean by that?"

            "Cloud . . . look at me," Tifa said before reaching around her back and slowly unzipping her lavender dress.

            "Tifa!  Are you sure . . . I mean, are you ready?" Cloud asked with a look of shock.

            "Yes.  I know what I want.  I'm a big girl and I think I'm ready for this.  I'm also strong and know I can get over what Sephiroth did to me.  Plus, after the performance you did tonight, how could I not want to?  Now are you just going to stand there and gawk or do you want to do the honors?" Tifa asked holding her dress straps to make sure they didn't fall off yet.

            Cloud merely nodded before he put his hands on Tifa's, tugging on her dress straps until they fell down effortlessly to the ground.  He swallowed hard as he gazed upon her body for the first time.  She was breath taking.  They kissed and made short work of Cloud's clothing and the rest of Tifa's, spurned on by their own love and desire.

            "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cloud asked while hovering over Tifa's quivering form.

            "Yes, I'm sure.  Just, be gentle," Tifa said with a hint of nervousness.

            "Stop me if you don't want to go through with it."

            Tifa merely nodded in reply as she closed her eyes and let Cloud take her over.  She gasped as she felt him sink deeper and let her arms encircle his muscular back.  She could feel his hot breath on her neck as one of her hands found its way to his spiky hair.  Tifa tried to open her eyes, but only closed them again with the mounting ecstasy.  

            Suddenly, her body began to shake with fear as her mind wandered to a painful memory.  She could see the eyes of Sephiroth staring down at her.  Tifa squeezed her eyes shut, but the image was still clear in her mind.  Gasping for breath, she almost screamed out in terror and pushed Cloud off of her body, but she didn't want to lose to Sephiroth again.

_Those aren't green eyes; this body isn't menacing and hurtful.  These kisses are loving, not forced.  I'm with Cloud; I will overcome my fears and love him.  We will make love to each other.  We will have children with each other.  We will grow old together._

The memory eventually vanished as Tifa fought her mental battle.  She felt her body tense with joy and elation as the enjoyment of their lovemaking resurfaced.  She hardly noticed the tears streaming down her face.  Tears over the flashback of being raped, but also tearsfor overcoming her tragedy.

            However, Cloud did notice the tears and stopped what he was doing.  

            "Tifa, are you alright?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

            "Yes, I'm fine.  I'm strong, I overcame," Tifa sniffed back a few tears.

            "We can stop if this is too much."

            "No, it's not.  I'm over it now Cloud.  I fought my fears and won.  I don't want to live in fear of not being able to fully love you.  Just, don't stop," Tifa said while tenderly kissing his earlobe.

            Cloud breathed out short breaths, unable to resist Tifa's petting.  He was still concerned for her, but she was insistent on going through with this.  Cloud had never said 'no' to her before and he wasn't about to stop tonight.

            "You certainly have a way to convince me.  But if you're starting to remember again, please let me know.  I don't want to hurt you," Cloud said gently while kissing her lips.

            "You won't hurt me.  I trust you," Tifa said while pulling him closer to her body.

            Cloud was still hesitant to continue, but Tifa convinced him otherwise as she pushed him onto his back and let herself take control.  He didn't complain as he let the pleasure surge through his body.  Tifa banished her painful memories and created new passionate ones as she moaned softly into Cloud's ear.  She felt herself melding with Cloud's as their bodies locked in a tango of passion.  This was how love was meant to be.  

            Nothing could unbind the fervent love that these two possessed.  Seconds felt like minutes as throes of passion rushed through their bodies like a stampede.  The couple lay with their fingers intertwined, as the only sounds were their pacing hearts and heavy breathing.  They had consummated their relationship and delved down into the very depths of each other's souls.

            Cloud gently kissed the top of Tifa's head as she lay peacefully on his chest.  "You're so beautiful."

            "Flatterer," Tifa said before arching her head up to give him a kiss.

            "It's the truth.  I must be the luckiest guy on the planet to have a girl like you."

            "I feel even luckier to have such a compassionate boyfriend.  I love you Cloud," Tifa said while staring deeply into his eyes.

            "I love you too Tifa.  I always will," Cloud said before kissing her.

            The night sky had never shone more brightly than tonight.  There was only one day where it may have shone brighter when over five years ago, two young teenagers from Nibelheim made a promise under the stars.  Today, those same stars smiled blissfully for those same two people as they slept together in a loving embrace.


	10. Epilogue

Note:  I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

**Chapter 10:  Epilogue**

It had been ten years since the last AVALANCHE member died.  Ten years since Tifa had been left to live the remaining years of her life without her friend and soul mate, Cloud Strife.  She lay peacefully on her bed as her children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren mourned the death of one of their uncles and guardian, Vincent Valentine.

            Today was the funeral of the late gunslinger, which attracted the attention of many to the quiet lands of Kalm.  Only two members of AVALANCHE still lived, Tifa Strife and Nanaki, son of Seto.  Those two remaining members talked of the old times they had together and the many battles they fought.  Nanaki treasured these moments the most, for he feared that old age was going to take his last companion away very soon.

            "It is unfortunate that you won't be at the service.  I know that Vincent would understand though," Nanaki said resting his mane on Tifa's bedside.

            "Yes, he would.  He saw me not too long before he passed away.  He knows that I'm getting too old.  But I'm glad you came," Tifa's old wrinkled hands gently stroked his mane.

            "Anything for an old friend.  It was well worth bringing my cubs along so they can learn about the warriors who saved the planet."

            "We're hardly warriors anymore Nanaki, at least I'm not.  But it is good that you brought them," Tifa laughed.

            "They were excited to meet their Aunt Tifa.  I'm sure you've made a lasting impression on them."

            "How could they get a lasting impression on an old woman who's too weary to get out of bed anymore?"

            "By your strength to still smile and comfort others despite the odds.  I also told them the stories about how you were the one who killed Sephiroth in the end.  I think that memorialized you in their minds," Nanaki replied.

            "Yes, I guess I did do that.  It was so long ago, but I remember it like yesterday.  So much has changed since then.  When was the last time all of us were alive and together?"

            "Almost twenty-five years ago, before Barret died.  I think you still have the picture we took of all of us including our children and grandchildren," Nanaki said while pointing his nose towards the wall of pictures.

            "So I do," Tifa smiled as she gazed upon all the pictures.

            All her memories were hung up on that wall.  The first picture taken of AVALANCHE and the only one that had Aeris in it hung at the very top.  That had been in her house ever since she and Cloud first moved into Kalm.  Her eyes scanned down to see her wedding picture as she and Cloud were engaged in a kiss.  She even had Yuffie's wedding picture hung up on the wall.  

            It had surprised everyone when she announced her engagement to the Chief of Police of Wutai.  Apparently, it was an arranged marriage, but Yuffie didn't throw a single complaint over her father's decision.  When Tifa looked at the picture, she could tell that the little thieving ninja had grown-up and fallen in love.

            The rest of the pictures had so many people in it, she could hardly discern who was in them whether it was her family or her extended family and friends.  She turned her attention back to Nanaki and gave him one last stroke.

            "Is it almost time for you to go?" Tifa asked.

            "Yes, the funeral will be starting soon.  I should take my leave and let someone speak to you before it starts," Nanaki bowed before padding out of her room.

            Tifa watched as he nodding his head to someone waiting outside her door.  She squinted to see a dark-haired woman with red eyes slowly made her way to the bedside.  Even though it was her granddaughter, the girl had a striking resemblance to the way Tifa looked at the tender age of eighteen.

            "Nana?  Can I ask you something?" the young girl kneeled at her grandmother's bedside.

            "What is it Cree?"

            "Are you mad at me for Uncle Vincent's death?" the girl asked trying to force back her tears.

            "How could you ever think I'd be mad at you for that?"

            "Because if I didn't ask him to take me to the Midgar Ruins.  If he hadn't gone with me, he would still be here today," the girl sobbed.

            "It's not your fault Lucrecia.  It was an accident.  He died trying to save you.  You wouldn't have known that the Ruins were still so unstable," Tifa stroked the girls hair trying to comfort her.  "Did you know that your uncle was the one to name you?"

            "Yes, you told me," she sniffed.

            "You were his favorite, whether you knew it or not.  Because you were his favorite, he always hated to see you cry, so try not to blame yourself for his death."

            "But, he could have lived for hundreds of years.  He could have lived so much longer, but I prevented that."

            "He could have, but I don't think he wanted to.  He had already seen so many of us grow old and die, it would have hurt him too much to see that happen to you."

            "I know, but why does it hurt so much?"

            "Because you love him, that's why.  I know that's how much it hurt me when your grandfather passed away.  But I promised myself that I would live the remaining years of my life to the fullest, in honor of his memory.  I think Vincent would want you to do the same for him," Tifa said with a smile.

            "I'll try, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forget him.  I wished I had a chance to tell him how much I loved him, but I was afraid that he didn't think that way about me.  I mean, I was like a niece to him.  I didn't want him to stop loving me, but at the same time, I wanted more.  I don't want to forget him," Lucrecia sobbed.

            Tifa smiled as she listened to her granddaughter's confession, being familiar with those exact same emotions. "You don't have to forget him, just live for him.  Do you know what he once told me Cree?  It was before you both left for the Midgar Ruins."

            Lucrecia shook her head and stared up at her grandmother's dim red eyes.

            "He told me that he thought he was falling in love again and you were the one who made him feel that way.  He loved you and knew how much you cared for him.  It is hard not being able to say everything you would have wanted to after someone's gone, but I think Vincent could tell what was in your heart."

            "Oh, Nana.  Thank you for letting me know.  I don't know how long it'll take me to get over this, but I will . . . for him," Lucrecia said as she gave Tifa a warm hug.

            "That's good to hear child.  Now get going or you'll miss the funeral," Tifa said softly.

            Lucrecia merely nodded before she walked out of Tifa's room.  Tifa breathed out laboriously as she closed her eyes.  It had been a long day and she was tired.  Talking with Nanaki and her granddaughter had taken most of her energy, but it was well worth it.  She wished that her body could move so she could also attend Vincent's funeral.  He had been such a good friend and mentor to her children as well as her grandchildren.

            Tifa raised her frail hands to her face and marveled how these old wrinkled hands once had the power to kill.  She could feel her life force slowly draining from her body and knew that there would have to be another funeral soon.  Lowering her hands, her eyes caught the image of a blond-haired man with vivid blue-eyes.  Her grandson, Marcus, had grown up to look almost exactly like Cloud.  He even had the same carefree attitude Cloud had as a boy in Nibelheim.  Her heart always warmed whenever she saw him.

            "Marcus dear, shouldn't you be outside with the others?"

            "I'm not Marcus."

            "Then who?" as Tifa squinted her eyes.

            "Has it been that long that you forgot what I looked like when you fell in love with me?"

            "Cloud?"

            He merely nodded as he walked closer to her bedside.

            "I must be dreaming.  No, no.  I'm not dreaming.  It must be my time," Tifa said with a smile.

            Cloud chuckled.  "Yes, it is.  Somehow I always thought you would greet death with a smile."

            "Well, death happens to look like the man I love.  It seems fitting though: makes the passage easier."

            "They try to do that.  But are you ready?"

            "What do I need to do, pack?  Of course I'm ready.  I've lived without you for far too long," Tifa smiled while closing her eyes.

            Cloud put his hands over hers and kissed her on the lips before pulling back to lift her up.  Tifa felt so light as she sat up from the bed with little effort.  She looked down at her hand in Cloud's and immediately noticed how they were young again.  Turning her head back, she could see her lifeless body aged with time resting on the bed as her long silver hair nestled against her body.

            She turned back to Cloud who had an understanding smile on his lips.  "It was hard for me to see myself on my deathbed, especially watching you cry when I passed away."

            Tifa merely nodded in response and entwined her fingers in his.  "I'm ready, let's go."

            The two spirits floated through the house and past the cemetery where Vincent's funeral was being held.  Tifa saw hoards of people lining up to pay their respects for the fallen hero.  It looked like the other AVALANCHE member's funerals.  She knew hers would be very similar, except they would put her to rest next to Cloud's body.  Death was such a horrid experience for everyone to cope with, but necessary to remind the living why they live.

            The pair floated down towards the ground and sailed past the many rocks and layers of the earth.  Eventually the rocks and dirt cleared into a bright blue sky with a large field filled with beautiful flowers.  Tifa gasped at the beauty that she saw all around her.

             "Is this the Promised Land?"

            "Yes, it's the Promised Land.  Come on, everyone's waiting for you," Cloud said while tugging on her arm.

            The couple ran through the fields until they came to an opening where a large group of people had gathered.  Tifa recognized everyone.  Barret stood out the most with his large figure and Cid and Shera were holding hands not too far away from them.  She could see Reeve and Yuffie waiving while Vincent merely bowed his head and smiled one of his rare smiles.  Her mother and father were also there to greet her as behind them Ilfana and Professor Gast stood next to each other.  

            Then her eyes landed on a bed of black spikes as Zack gave her a thumbs-up while draping his arm over Aeris.  Tifa beamed with joy as she saw all of her friends again.  She was especially glad to see Aeris again.  She hadn't seen the flower girl since she saved her from Sephiroth.  Tifa had never gotten the chance to thank her.  Now she had all the time in the world as she slowly approached the group with Cloud right beside her.

            No one was certain about what to say and Tifa didn't know how greet everyone whom she hadn't seen in a long time.  But Aeris broke the silence with a greeting that echoed all the feelings of everyone waiting for Tifa Strife's return to the planet.

            "Welcome home Tifa"

_____

A/N:     Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed this story.  I hope I did a good job in keeping you all entertained.


End file.
